<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TUMBLR REQUESTS by keenwonderlandcollector</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451192">TUMBLR REQUESTS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/pseuds/keenwonderlandcollector'>keenwonderlandcollector</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TUMBLR REQUESTS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Starker, tumblr requests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/pseuds/keenwonderlandcollector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of requests from my tumblr page @keenwonderlandcollector, mostly focused on Starker, but other ships will be included!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>More to be added - Relationship, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TUMBLR REQUESTS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A/B/O Starker (Infertility)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the request for this was 'A/O/B au where tony and peter are happily married but peter couldn't concieve a child. So tony and peter adopt a shy and chubby beta little boy in an orphanage.' </p><p>This story does deal with infertility, just as a head's up. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching the sun begin to dip below the horizon, Tony let out a sigh of contentment as he lay back on the poolside chair, resting his hands above his head. The crystal blue water of the pool spread before him shimmered in the dying light, a warm breeze sweeping across the deck. </p><p> </p><p>It was paradise, and Tony wouldn’t have accepted anything less for his honeymoon. Though there was just <em> one </em> thing missing..</p><p> </p><p>“There you are,” Peter, adorned in a short, silky blush pink robe that slipped teasingly down his shoulder, skipped over to Tony, crawling onto the Alpha's lap. "I woke up and you were gone."</p><p> </p><p>"I was letting you rest, sweetheart." Tony smiled softly, gently running his hands along his husband's smooth, creamy thighs.</p><p> </p><p>Despite Peter's insistence that they go and see some of the sights on the island, it was inevitably always the Omega that was dragging Tony back to the bedroom. Not that the Alpha minded, the only sight he wanted to see was his beautiful husband, wrapped up in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't rest when you're not there," Peter sighed, trailing his hands along Tony's chest, playing with the buttons on the older man's loose white shirt. "you know that."</p><p> </p><p>"You looked pretty peaceful to me, baby." Tony grinned, resting his hands on Peter's hips.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not the point," The Omega huffed, pouting adorably as Tony but his lip. "we're supposed to be together, it's our honeymoon."</p><p> </p><p>"Well then," Tony smirked, sitting up and pulling his husband flush against him. "we better make up for lost time then."</p><p>—</p><p>"Pete? You okay in there?" Tony called, closing the wardrobe before going over to the bathroom door and gently knocking on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a minute." The Omega's voice called, Tony moving back from the door and folding his arms as he waited for his husband to emerge.</p><p> </p><p>"Everything okay?" The Alpha asked when Peter slowly pushed open the bathroom door, a frown etched on his perfect face.</p><p> </p><p>"Here." Peter handed his husband the pregnancy test in his hand, letting out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"This is fine," Tony smiled, walking over to the night stand and setting the test down. "nothing to worry about."</p><p> </p><p>"But we've been.." Peter shifted slightly on his feet, folding his arms and looking down at the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Tony walked over to his husband, gently tilting the Omega's chin up to meet his eyes. "it's totally normal. Sometimes it takes a while."</p><p> </p><p>"I know that," Peter smiled softly, if not totally convincingly. "and I know you really want this, and I do too, don't want to disappoint you."</p><p> </p><p>"You couldn't disappoint me if you tried," Tony murmured, gently stroking his husband's cheek. "and you know what this means?"</p><p> </p><p>"What?" The Omega's eyes were full of curiosity, so bright and innocent.</p><p> </p><p>"We get to keep trying." Tony grinned, sliding his hands down and lifting Peter up, the Omega letting out a beautiful squeak as he wrapped his legs around Tony's waist, giggling softly as the Alpha carried him over to the bed.</p><p>—</p><p>Peter had never been shy about taking any opportunity to jump into Tony's arms, and Tony had never had any issue with it. Particularly not when Peter took it to the next level, surprising the Alpha down in the lab wearing nothing but lingerie, waking him up in various, <em> interesting </em> ways, and keeping Tony on his toes.</p><p> </p><p>When Peter's next heat ended and the test was negative, Tony didn't worry, and they continued as they had been.</p><p> </p><p>When three months passed, and the same result showed, Tony began to worry. Peter was determined to keep going, but Tony couldn't suppress the lingering fear that something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He'd been reckless in his younger days, never caring about the consequences. He'd partied hard, drinking, taking any drug pushed into his hand, waking up next to an array of random bodies sprawled across him.</p><p> </p><p>Then he'd met Peter, the most beautiful, sweet, funny, intelligent Omega he'd ever laid eyes on, and knew that he wanted to change, to be better.</p><p> </p><p>And he'd thought he had, but the fear that he'd ruined his body lingered over Tony's head. He and Peter had talked about marriage and kids very soon into their relationship, and Tony knew there was nobody else he'd ever dream of having those things with.</p><p> </p><p>So, when Tony continued to feel the dread that he was letting Peter down, he grew frustrated. He spent more time down in the lab, trying to block out his negative thoughts. Peter would come down, attempt to get his husband to go to bed, or to eat something, or just to take a break for five minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, when after a couple of weeks of Tony isolating himself, Peter marched into the lab, placing a card down in front of his husband.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this?" Tony frowned, picking it up and looking over it.</p><p> </p><p>"It's an appointment for a fertility specialist," The Omega explained, folding his arms. "it's on Tuesday. I just think we should know where we stand."</p><p> </p><p>"Why bother, we know it's me." Tony sighed, setting the card back down on the desk and standing up, running a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"No we don't," Peter gently took his husband's arm, lightly squeezing it. "let's just go, and see what happens. Please?"</p><p> </p><p>Tony turned around, looking into the Omega's hopeful eyes, a small smile forming on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, sweetheart."</p><p>—</p><p>"Sorry to keep you waiting," Dr. Thompson, a pretty redhead Beta with a kind smile, came back into her office, closing the door and walking over to her desk. "I have your test results back.</p><p> </p><p>Peter reached his hand out to take Tony's, squeezing it gently.</p><p> </p><p>"What's it looking like?" Tony asked, his heart jumping into his throat. He'd been fully preparing himself to be told that the problem was with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Mr. Stark, Mr. Parker," Dr. Thompson folded her hands on the desk, looking over at the Alpha. "we've discovered the reason you've been struggling to conceive."</p><p> </p><p>Tony took a breath, squeezing Peter's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"And I'm afraid," The doctor turned to Peter. "that the issue is with you, Peter. Your uterus is an inhospitable environment. If you were to become pregnant, there's a very slim chance the fetus would survive."</p><p> </p><p>Dr. Thompson continued, offering other alternatives, but Tony could only focus on Peter, who was looking down into his lap, his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Doctor." Tony stood when the beta had finished speaking, reaching out and shaking her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"There's more information available here, should you need it." Dr. Thompson reached into her desk drawer, taking out some pamphlets and handing them to Tony.</p><p> </p><p>Giving a polite nod, Tony looked over to Peter, who stood up and forced a smile, thanking the doctor before they left the office.</p><p>—</p><p>"Sweetheart, you need to eat something." Tony placed the sandwich and glass of water down on the nightstand, kneeling by the bed and gently stroking the Omega's messy curls.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not hungry." Peter murmured, pulling the blanket up, curling into it.</p><p> </p><p>It had been three days since they'd been told. Peter had refused to talk about it, taking to the bed and refusing to eat more than a couple of dry crackers and some tea. Tony was devastated. Not because they couldn't conceive, he'd accepted that, but because of how it had affected Peter.</p><p> </p><p>The Omega refused to listen whenever Tony tried to tell him it was okay, rolling over in the bed and pulling the blanket over his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Peter, you need to. For me?" Tony whispered, gently stroking the Omega's cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"For you?" Peter opened his eyes, Tony's heart breaking at how red they were. "I can't do <em>anything</em> for you. I'm a failure. I can't give you anything, I don't deserve you."</p><p> </p><p>"That's not true," Tony insisted, trying to keep calm. "please don't say that. All I care about is you, and I have you. There's.." The alpha took a breath, glancing over to the window, the shades closed. "there's other options, we haven't talked ab-"</p><p> </p><p>'M tired." Peter closed his eyes, rolling over in the bed and ending the conversation.</p><p>—</p><p>A couple of weeks later, things were relatively back to normal. Peter still refused to talk about other options for having a child, but Tony refused to give up.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, we're going." Tony smiled, buttoning his suit jacket.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you, I don't want to." Peter sighed, looking over at Tony from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"You promised me you'd come. We're just checking it out, no pressure." Tony walked over to his husband, reaching out his hand. "Please?"</p><p>—</p><p>"I'll take you to the younger ones first," Lauren, the administrator they were meeting with smiled. She was friendly, bubbly and warm, and Tony hoped she'd be able to help open Peter up to the idea of adopting. "they range in ages from three to twelve, we have a mix of designations. What we like to do is let them play and then we let potential parents mingle with them. If you have any further questions I'll be in the room, feel free to ask."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, that sounds great." Tony smiled, gently squeezing Peter's waist.</p><p> </p><p>Lauren led them into a large, bright room, the soft yellow walls covered in various drawings and paintings, with a large rainbow mural covering one wall. There were about twenty children in the room, with a handful of couples also there, some playing with the kids, some standing back and watching.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think?" Tony asked, smiling over at his husband.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't.." Peter sighed, taking a breath. He cast his brown eyes around the room, leaning into Tony's side.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you take a minute, I just want to talk to Lauren about something." Tony smiled, gently rubbing Peter's back before the brunette nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr. Stark," The blonde woman smiled. "how can I help?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just wanted to check what the process would be should be decide to adopt." Tony smiled, glancing out across the room before looking back to the blonde.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, once you had filled out the necessary paperwork, and we'd completed our background checks, there would be a trial week at your home and then it would go from there whether the adoption went ahead," Lauren explained. "have any of the children caught your interest?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think we need to spend a little more time, but they all seem great," Tony nodded, glancing over his shoulder and spotting Peter in the corner, sitting at a plastic red table with a small brunette boy, a large lego set between them. "if you'll excuse me."</p><p> </p><p>Walking across the room, Tony grabbed a chair, sitting down beside Peter, the brunette giving him a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"This looks great." The Alpha smiled, gesturing to the stack of lego in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a castle." The boy across from them explained, a shy smile on his face. He had curly brown and big brown eyes, full of curiosity. He was quiet, focusing on the lego, but over time he slowly began to open up more. They found out his name was Miles, he was eight years old, he was a Beta, and most importantly, he was a huge fan of Thor, which Peter found <em>very</em> amusing.</p><p> </p><p>Lauren announced that the visit was finished, and the kids all left the room, chatting excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>"If you'd all like to take a seat, I'll get the forms ready. We'll take your choices into consideration and be in touch." The blonde smiled, following the kids out.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think?" Tony asked, looking at his husband.</p><p> </p><p>"I think he'd make our family complete." Peter smiled, glancing over to the door as Tony draped an arm around the omega's shoulder, his heart bursting with love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Soulmate AU (Starker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the request 'starker Soulmate AU where making eye contact with their soulmate causes their chest to glow'</p>
<p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reaching over and switching off his alarm clock, Tony gently lifted the blanket off himself and swung his legs onto the carpeted floor. Letting out a slow yawn, he stood up, running a hand over his face and heading into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he'd showered, brushed his teeth and combed his hair, he re-emerged into the bedroom and opened the wooden wardrobe, taking out a pair of dark jeans, a navy t-shirt and a grey blazer, taking them over to the bed and laying them out before getting dressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He switched on the radio in the kitchen, half listening to it as he collected the newspaper from the front door and brewed a cup of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his wallet and keys from the hall table, Tony slid them into his pocket and left the apartment. He stopped at a flower stall down the street, buying a bunch of lilies and hailing a cab.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Walking along the quiet path, a soft breeze blew over Tony as he came to a stop, smiling softly as he placed the flowers on the freshly cut grass. He talked for a while, as he often did. It had been almost four years, but he still felt the need to stop by once a week and let her know what was happening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gently kissing the tip of his finger, he pressed it against the cold marble, taking a breath as he walked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning softly, Peter shoved his hand under his pillow and yanked out his phone, switching off the alarm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dragging himself out of bed, he stretched his arms above his head, padding out of the room and into the bathroom. After a very quick shower and brushing his teeth while half asleep, Peter yawned as he went back to his bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Throwing on some pastel blue jeans and a soft pink sweater, the brunette quickly ran his fingers through his hair and grabbed his phone, heading into the living room and grabbing his white converse before rushing out of the apartment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While waiting in line at his favourite coffee shop, Peter sent MJ a text, hoping (being absolutely confident) she'd know what book their English Lit professor has requested them to read.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Armed with a cappuccino and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>list</span>
  </em>
  <span> of reading material, Peter headed over to a nearby bookstore, one of his favourites.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trawling through the shelves, Tony couldn't see anything that caught his interest, but he had time on his hands and he was happy to spend it in such a way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually he spotted something that called out to him, a copy of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' nestled among the various tomes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd been so annoyed, back then, the idea that Rhodey had dragged him to a play of all things on a Friday night just because his precious girlfriend was in it, was outrageous. Alas, any and all irritation had faded as soon as he'd laid eyes on her. She was ethereal, beautiful and luminescent, her voice like music as she recited her lines like they were written for her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the show, it was Tony dragging Rhodey backstage, where he'd gotten to properly meet her. Their eyes met, she smiled at him, and that was that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that was a long time ago, and Tony had accepted that he'd had his chance, and while he never regretted a moment of it, he often lamented that he was seemingly destined to spend the rest of his life alone with his memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Muttering under his breath as his eyes raked over the shelves, Peter was growing increasingly frustrated. He had a small stack of books in his arms, the last one on the list refusing to reveal itself to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, it appeared. Unfortunately, he'd been beaten to it, seeing the desired book slip from the shelf and into the hands of someone else. Normally, Peter would admit defeat, but he had a GPA to maintain and nobody was stopping that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me," He threw on his most polite smile, approaching the man. "I don't mean to be rude but—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then everything fell away, as warm, deep, sad, kind, wonderful brown eyes met his, and Peter felt something rise in him that had never happened before. A warmth flooded his chest, and as he glanced down he noticed a soft light glowing under his sweater, his breath hitching in his throat as he looked back up, finding the man in front of him doing a similar thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I.." Peter smiled softly, shifting on his feet. "uh, actually need that book, for an assignment, but.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, sure," The man nodded, handing over the book. "I can always get another copy. The days of assignments are long behind me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lucky you.." Peter sighed, raising an eyebrow inquisitively and smiling as the man let out a soft laugh, the sound melodic to Peter's ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony." The man offered his hand, a small smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter. Nice to meet you." The brunette grinned, wonderful sparks shooting through him as he took Tony's hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vampire AU (Starker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the request 'I hope you don't mind writint this request Vampire tony is inmortal and finds his reincarnation of his beloved peter in the modern world.'</p>
<p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It's been almost ninety years since Tony last saw Peter, and he's never forgotten his face. The way it would almost glow when he laughed, the sound like the sweetest melody ever composed, the way his lips would purse when he was annoyed, pouting adorably until Tony, inevitably, gave in. And his eyes, those eyes that Tony would give anything in this world or any other to look into just one moment more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony has moved on, in some ways. He has no choice, such is the curse of immortality. He's lived through some of the most spectacular, wonderful, awful, tragic moments in history, all of them passing over him without much thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lives a comfortable life, always has. Nestled in a beautiful mansion in the New York suburbs, the cream of the elite Vampire society. None of it matters anymore. Dust fills the air, dark shadows falling through the house. Tony doesn't often go out, fortunate enough to have everything he needs delivered. Occasionally he'll attend some social event or another, never staying long and lamenting the days of his own parties.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter had adored jazz, always blasting it throughout the house. He'd been so spirited, so free. He was the one who'd mingle with their guests and tell uproarious anecdotes, Tony happy to just come along for the ride.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house had been quiet for so long, but Tony could hear Peter's laugh every now and then, desperately grasping onto it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So to hear it so clearly and see it actually coming out of..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony?" Pepper's voice snaps him from his thoughts, gently placing her hand on his arm. "are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm? Yes, fine." He hadn't been keen to accept his friend's invite to go out, though was relieved to find it was to a small, intimate bar they occasionally frequented. It was mostly humans, though if you knew what to ask the bartender for then a Vampire could fit in nicely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony only half listens to the blonde, his eyes lingering on the figure standing at the bar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The resemblance is uncanny, unnervingly so. His hair is a little messier, his clothes far more modern than the attire Peter had favoured, but his face..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony turns back to his friend, trying to focus on the conversation, but can't help himself from stealing glances over to the stranger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knows it's not his Peter, his Peter is gone. He'll never really have him back, but maybe, just maybe, he can..</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mafia AU (Starker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the request 'Mob stark, tony Stark has a sadistic crush on a sexy assassin, spider (peter) who works for the rival mafia. Tony will not stop until he gets what he wants.'</p>
<p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This was in his pocket, same as the others, boss."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony raised an eyebrow as Steve handed him a small, sleek, stainless steel black card. There was an intricate red spider on one side, glinting in the light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll add it to the collection, " Tony tucked the card into his jacket pocket, lightly patting Steve's back.  "I'll be in the office, make sure <em>that</em>," The mob boss gestured to the body laying behind them on the ground, the sharp blue bulging veins visible from where Tony was standing. "is disposed of."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closing the door behind him, Tony crossed the floor to the walnut drinks cabinet, pouring himself a scotch before sitting down at the large wooden desk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting back in the large leather chair and resting his feet up on the desk, Tony took the card from his pocket, taking a drink as he examined it in the low light.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been happening for weeks, bodies of his associates, his enemies, and total strangers turning up in his territory with the same card. The bodies always having been poisoned, always laid out in the same pose, hands crossed over their chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More than anything Tony was intrigued. He had the best killers in the city working for him, highly skilled and finely tuned. Yet this mystery killer was proving to be a match for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Part of Tony wanted to recruit them, another part wanting to eliminate them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd requested any information about them to be sent straight to him, but had yet to find anything out. It was impressive, nobody ever slipped out of Tony's net.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finishing his drink, Tony flicked the card onto the desk, a small smirk on his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of weeks later, Tony was sitting on his sprawling black leather couch, watching a news report on rising crime in the city, letting out a sigh as he heard the screams from downstairs. He'd warned them to keep things quiet, but decided to let it go for the time being, taking a drink from the glass in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Boss."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony looked over to see Steve standing in the doorway, a large brown envelope in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Got something for me Rogers?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not confirmed, but we've heard that this might be the mystery assassin," Steve walked over, passing the envelope into Tony's waiting hand. "apparently works for Strange, but again, unconfirmed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the envelope, Tony pulled out a couple of photographs, sifting through them before looking back at Steve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, follow up on it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"On it." Steve nodded, stepping out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The photographs were a little grainy, but a figure could just about be made out. It was a man, young, slim, clad in a tight black suit, clinging to his body. He had messy brown curls, deep brown eyes looking over his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't look like a killer, he looked like an ethereal nymph who should be draped in the softest chiffon and silk, and lounge in a luxurious bed. Tony's bed, specifically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Tony knew better than to be fooled by a pretty face, the mysterious beauty, were he actually the one who'd been leaving those cards, was a problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, Tony wasn't averse to having a little..</span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> first.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a further three weeks before Tony got any shred of information more. It turned out that the elusive beauty that haunted his mind </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> the assassin, and Strange had snapped him up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More and more of Tony's own men had been found dead, and the man was reaching the end of his tether. He demanded the 'spider', as he'd taken to calling him, be brought to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, when more men had needlessly been killed and Tony's leniency was fading, he finally got word that the spider had been caught.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn't wanted endless details, or grand strategies, he just wanted to know when it was done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Walking down to his basement, Tony rolled up his sleeves, smoothing out his immaculate white shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What have we here?" The man raised an eyebrow, moving across the dimly lit, bare room. Up against the wall, and feet bound in shackles, was the elusive spider.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony didn't get a response, walking over and standing in front of the younger man, clad, to Tony's delight, in his black suit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And here I was thinking that you were.. <em>avoiding</em> me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The younger man kept his eyes trained on the wall, refusing to meet Tony's eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's okay, I'll do the talking," The older man smiled, sliding his hands into his pockets and crossing one foot over the other. "or maybe I'll just admire the view, what do you think?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He admired the brunette's determination, his beautiful eyes never meeting Tony's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll give you something," Tony folded his arms, a smirk forming on his face. "you may not be a good assassin, but you have a pretty little face."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a slight twitch in the younger man's eyes, his mouth set in a hard line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is pretty the right word? Beautiful? Luminescent? Heartbreaking? I'm not sure, " Tony frowned, reaching into his pocket and slowly drawing out a small blade, a smooth leather handle soft in his hand. "and I really hate to ruin something so captivating."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony still didn't get a reaction, impressed by the brunette's confidence. Or bravado.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So maybe I leave your face as is, give you the courtesy you didn't give my men. Maybe I'll just.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped closer to the brunette, who turned his face away, rolling his eyes. Tony let out a soft laugh, pressing the tip of the blade against the side of the spider's neck, not hard enough to hurt him, slowly gliding it down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Decisions, decisions," Tony sighed, his eyes flickering over to the younger man's, still looking away. "what to do.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gently swiped the blade down, making a small cut on the delicate skin. The brunette grit his teeth, shuddering ever so slightly as Tony leaned in and gently licked away the trickle of blood that fell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Still shy, are we?" Tony murmured, stepping back and gripping the younger man's jaw in his hand and gently sweeping his hand across his cheek. "don't worry sweetheart, I've got ways of making you </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Soupmates AU (Starker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yes, you did read that right, this is (possibly the first ever) soupmate AU. The lovely @bongbubbles sent a request for a Soulmate AU (which is also in progress) with a slight typo, leading to a debate on the validty and existence of a soulmate AU where potential soulmates are brought together through their similar taste in soup (which, I’m sorry, is just so silly and fun and I love it) which then resulted in my own soupmate, @starkerswonderland coming up with a very adorable idea that I have merely tried to express, about Peter working in a soup shop and Tony being his regualr customer, so hopefully this is enjoyable, I had such a blast writing this! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Sorry I'm late," Peter gave a quick wave over to the counter as he walked across the checkered tile floor to it, the handsome brunette behind the counter giving him a wave back. "the train took forever."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it," Jesse grinned as Peter ran a hand through his hair, letting out a breath. Unintended running was not his favourite thing in the world. "it's been pretty quiet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's a relief," Peter grinned, shuffling off his green jacket and hanging it on the coat rack before moving over to the cabinet beneath the various soup pots, taking out a black apron and tying it around his waist and smoothing out his black t-shirt. "there I was thinking the whole place would fall apart without me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not quite, man." Jesse laughed, leaning against the front counter and glancing out to the few occupied tables.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is this music?" Peter raised an eyebrow, looking over to the strero system, the maudlin tones seeping out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Zara put that on before she left," Jesse folded his tattooed arms, looking over to the stereo. "and genius that I am, forgot my phone so I've been stuck listening to it all morning."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"She'll forgive me," Peter reached into his back pocket, taking out his phone and opening up Spotify, scrolling though his 'work' playlist and syncing it to the stereo. "or she'll have to. I can't listen to that all day."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a lifesaver, Pete." Jesse grinned as the sombre wailing gave way to a much more upbeat sound.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's what I'm here for." The brunette smiled, looking over to the door as the bell chimed, a familiar face walking over to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter smiled, walking over to the counter as Jesse went into the kitchen. "what can I get for you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Peter," The older man gave him an easy smile, his eyes trailing over the chalk menu above the counter. "I think I'll go for a cup of the wi—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wild mushroom, with a sesame seed roll, no butter, " The brunette nodded, rolling his eyes playfully. "It wouldn't hurt to try something new, Mr. Stark."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that's the perk of getting older, you know what you like." Tony raised an eyebrow, resting his arms on the counter as Peter moved over to the soup counter, grabbing a cup and ladling out the request, setting it on a tray before fetching the roll and taking it over to the older man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you're too set in your ways, that's the real problem," Peter sighed, moving to the register as the older man slid his wallet from his back pocket. "that'll be fo-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Four ninety five," Tony nodded, taking out a twenty and handing it over to the younger man. "keep the change."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Enjoy." Peter gestured to the tray on the counter, letting out a sigh as he dropped the change into the tip jar. He'd gotten sick of telling Tony he didn't need to leave so much every time, the older man still insisting on doing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I always do." Tony winked, taking the tray and heading over to an empty table as Peter turned around to find Jesse leaning against the soup counter, smirking at the brunette.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What?" Peter raised an eyebrow, moving over to the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing," Jesse raised his hands, an innocent look on his face. "I didn't say anything."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> did." Peter frowned, standing beside his friend and trying not to look over to Tony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did it?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesse</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pete, Tony Stark has been coming here for six months now, why do you think that is?" Jesse asked, cocking his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why does anyone come here? They're hungry." Peter shrugged, pushing down the blush that threatened to break out across his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fair point," Jesse pushed off the counter, folding his arms. "but don't you ever wonder why he comes all the way over to Queens every other day just for soup?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you implying?" Peter knew full well, but felt the need to feign innocence. He liked Tony a lot, but that didn't mean the man felt the same way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing, man." Jesse grinned, shaking his head before heading over to the front counter as the bell above the door sounded. "you'll figure it out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate to ask,"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked up from his sandwich, finding Alex, his pretty blonde coworker standing in the doorway of the back office. "but I'm not feeling great, could you give Nina a hand?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure," The brunette smiled, wiping his hands." I'm finished anyway."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're a star, Pete. I'll make it it up to you." Alex sighed, giving him a smile before grabbing her jacket.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heading back in and slipping his phone into his pocket, Peter smiled over at the beautiful brunette Italian leaning against the soup counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, there you are," Nina smiled, gently squeezing Peter's arm as he stood beside her. "you can join me in the exhilarating wait for the rush."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Couldn't have you stealing all the fun." Peter grinned, looking over as the bell sounded, heading over to the front counter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Stark, good to see you." The brunette smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Likewise, Peter," Tony leaned his hip against the counter, glancing up at the menu. "I'll have the usual, please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure I can't tempt you with something else?" Peter raised an eyebrow, folding his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sure you could," The older man winked, resting his arms on the counter. "but I think for now, I'll stick to the soup."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright, if you insist." Peter rolled his eyes playfully.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I co—oh, hang on a minute," Tony raised an eyebrow, reaching into his back pocket and taking out his phone. "could you bring it over? I have to take this."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course." Peter smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>The older man gave him a quick smile</span> <span>in return, taking his phone from his pocket before heading over to a quiet table in the corner.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Moving over to the soup counter and pointedly ignoring the look Nina gave him as she moved to the front counter, Peter grabbed one of the navy soup cups, a white sketch of the building on the front. After filling it halfway with Tony's usual, he glanced over to the pot next to it, which happened to contain his own personal favourite, Chili Pumpkin. Closing the mushroom pot, Peter took a spoonful of the spicier soup, stirring it into the cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, a deep, smooth orange texture formed, with the mushrooms laying gently on the top. Adding a little more of his own favourite, Peter set the cup on a tray, taking a small plate and placing a sesame seed roll on it, placing it onto the tray. He took it over to where Tony was sitting, the older man still on the phone, but giving him a smile as Peter set the tray down, smiling back before heading to the counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter didn't get a chance to look over to Tony, the lunchtime rush taking all his attention as he and Nina worked in tandem to get through it. Eventually, things calmed down and Peter got an opportunity to look over to Tony, the older man scrolling through his phone as he ate.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright," Nina's voice drew Peter's attention, the brunette flushing slightly as he realised he'd been staring at Tony. "I'm gonna take my break, are you okay on your own for a while?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Peter nodded, leaning against the counter. "I'll be fine, you go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come get me if you need me." Nina smiled, taking off her apron.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll be fine, go enjoy your lunch." Peter waved his hand, heading over to the front counter as Tony walked up to it, wallet in hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How was your soup, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, reluctantly accepting the twenty Tony handed over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, it was.." The older man looked up for a moment, tilting his head slightly. "interesting."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see, so should I take that as you didn't like it but you're trying to be polite?" Peter raised an eyebrow, opening the register and getting the older man’s change.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely not," Tony shook his head as Peter went to hand him his change. "it was great, in fact, if you feel like giving me the recipe, feel free."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll consider it.” Peter gently bit his lip, dropping the money into the tip jar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good to know," Tony smirked, sliding his wallet into his back pocket and leaning his hip against the counter. "but actually, you know what? I'm a terrible cook, it's my one flaw, so if you feel like giving me the recipe then I think you're gonna have to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>show me</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to make it.".</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could do that.” Peter smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then it's a date.” Tony grinned, giving the brunette a wink before heading out, </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Fake dating AU (Starker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the request 'A fake dating AU about tony as hollywood's handsome actor, and peter as hollywood's latest and popular model.'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first time Tony saw Peter, he hadn't thought much of him. Then again, it had been at the GQ awards, and while Peter was presenting an award to some famous doctor or other, Tony was getting drunk and flirting with whoever was next to him at the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They'd met properly later that night, when Peter had come over to Tony's table, gushing about what a huge fan he was, Tony only half listening and smiling politely. He was used to being adored, and only that Peter had perfectly styled brown curls and deep, honey brown eyes that Tony couldn't look away from, he paid any semblance of attention to the younger man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had mostly forgotten about the encounter until a couple of days later when he was sitting in his dressing room on the set of 'The Avengers'. Flicking through the script, Tony raised an eyebrow, he'd been a little sceptical about agreeing to star in a comic book film, but Pepper had assured him it was a great opportunity to branch out, and since the blonde had yet to prove him wrong, he'd agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door sounded, drawing Tony's attention as said blonde walked into the room, pushing the door closed with a louboutin heel and typing on her iPad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you seen this?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Tony could respond, Pepper handed him the device in her hands, open on an article with his name at the top.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'New romance on the horizon for Tony Stark?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nothing new, there were articles every second day about Tony's supposed lovers, most of them untrue. The one he was reading about was definitely untrue, Tony thought as he saw the photo of himself and Peter Parker at the awards show, though they did look pretty..intimate, Tony whispering something in the brunette's ear, an arm around his shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had no recollection of what he'd said, but Peter was smiling, biting his lip softly. The article speculated that they had been spotted 'looking cosy', the usual bullshit to try and grab clicks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've seen it <em>now</em>," Tony handed the iPad back to his agent, raising an eyebrow. "how is this different to the others?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because," The blonde sat down on the leather couch behind Tony, looking over at him. "Peter Parker is the latest golden boy of the modelling world, he only started six months ago and he's already walked for Prada, Givenchy and Dior, and he's done all the major covers, Vogue, Vanity Fair, Gl-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's a big deal, got it," Tony sighed, waving his hand. "what does this have to do with me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What it has to do with you, Tony," The blonde began, resting back against the couch. "is that you two have sent the media into a frenzy, not to mention social media. People are loving the idea of you two dating."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's great, but there's just one little problem," Tony turned back to the mirror, running a hand over his jaw. "we're not dating."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know that," Pepper rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "but I've been in touch with Mr. Parker's agent and she agrees that it would be more than beneficial for both of your careers for you two to play it up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You want me to pretend to date some vapid airhead just to help my career?" Tony raised an eyebrow, looking back at Pepper. "I mean, as airheads go he's pretty cute, I'll admit, but even so."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All you'd have to do is go out for a couple of dinners, maybe a walk in the park, nothing major." Pepper scrolled through the iPad, a small, victorious smile on her face, the deal done in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine," Tony sighed, turning back to the mirror and flicking through the script in his hands. "set something up, let me know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of days later, Tony found himself in a fancy restaurant (that just happened to be a hotspot for being papped), in an expensive suit, sitting across from Peter Parker. They made polite conversation, and Tony couldn't help but be a little flattered when the younger man blushed at Tony's attention, but ultimately..Tony was counting down the minutes until he could leave. He made sure to lean across the table a couple of times, laugh at Peter's (corny, but a little cute) jokes, and generally look 'cosy', giving the photographers something to work with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The evening came to an end, and once Tony had gotten into his car (after giving Peter a cursory kiss on the cheek, the brunette's smile sticking in his head), he was relieved to be heading home, a bottle of scotch and his bed calling out to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A couple of weeks, and a couple more awkward but somewhat pleasant dates later..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Congratulations, you've got an official 'couple' name," Pepper smiled, sitting down beside Tony as he was taking a break, reading over the script. "Starker is trending on twitter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Starker? I've heard worse." Tony shrugged, taking his phone from his pocket and smiling softly at the text from Peter. The brunette had taken to sending Tony selfies from various photoshoots, usually making a silly face, or looking fed up, his face scrunched up in a cute frown.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's a good sign," Pepper continued. "and it's some of the finest acting you've done in years."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You ever considered a career in stand up comedy?" Tony raised an eyebrow, looking over to the blonde. "don't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, are you busy?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not really," Tony gave a quick smile to Steve before heading over to a quiet corner of the set, running a hand through his hair. "what's up?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to get a coffee with me?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," Tony quickly checked his watch, glancing back over to the set. "I thought we weren't meeting til Friday, at that..awards thing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, but.." Peter sounded slightly nervous, Tony smiling softly. "I just never mind. I'll see on Fri-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I never said I wasn't free," Tony raised an eyebrow, smiling at the soft, quiet 'Oh' the younger man let out. "if you're still interested?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely, there's this really great little coffee place I go to, I'll text you the address." Peter's smile was evident in his voice, Tony licking in his lower lip slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Great, see you soon."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Approaching the small, navy blue building, tucked amongst a cosy looking bookstore and a vintage clothing store, Tony was a little surprised. There were no photographers outside, and he didn't recognise any of the usuals when he walked into the coffee shop. It was a little hipster-ish, with plants everywhere and wooden furniture, checkered back and white tile and French movie posters adorning the walls, but it was charming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony ordered a cappuccino, getting a couple of looks as he brought it over to where Peter was sitting, as was to be expected. The brunette looked much more casual than he usually did, his curls a little messier and wearing a simple blush pink hoodie and light blue jeans, a book in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, hope I'm not disturbing you." Tony smiled, sitting down across from the younger man and taking a sip of coffee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, hey," Peter smiled, looking up and closing his book, setting it down on the table, Tony having a quick glance and finding it to be Wuthering Heights. "sorry, I didn't notice you come in."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it, good book?" Tony asked, sliding off his jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My favourite," Peter nodded, smiling as he picked up his yellow and black spotted mug. "I'm re-reading it, I think for the fiftieth time, at least."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never gotten round to it myself," Tony sat back against his chair, running a hand over his jaw. "I might have to borrow it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You should," Peter grinned, sitting up in his seat. "it's really great."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter launched into an explanation of the book, his eyes bright, Tony smiling as he sipped at his coffee, nodding along. They talked for an hour, covering everything from literature to movies to science to the meaning of life, laughing and smiling and occasionally holding eye contact for longer than usual.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had been reluctant to leave, but he had to get back to the set. Peter had expressed an interest in the movie, and Tony </span>
  <span>r</span>
  <span>ecalled the younger man mentioning he was a fan of the comic books, Tony's character in particular.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, before I forget," Tony turned to the younger man as they left the cafe, a cool breeze blowing over them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, you're picking me up tomorrow night, I'll be ready." Peter smiled softly, letting out a gentle sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that," Tony nodded, lightly scratching his neck. "but also, I was gonna ask if you wanted to drop by the set tomorrow, get a little preview."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Could I? Oh Tony that would be so amazing." Peter gushed, his face lighting up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem, I'll send a car." Tony grinned, giving the brunette a nod before heading down the street to his car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my, it’s Mjølnir!” Peter squealed excitedly, Tony biting back a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, if you say.” The older man smiled. He’d shown Peter a couple of props from the film, given him a tour of the sets, never failing to be amazed at how enthusiastic and excited the brunette was about it all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Tony smiled as Natasha approached them in full costume, though the Starbucks cup in her hand revealed her true identity. “Peter, this is-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Black Widow,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter whispered excitedly under his breath, before extending his hand to the redhead. “Miss Romanoff, it’s such a pleasure to meet you. I’m a huge fan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Natasha, please,” The redhead smiled, taking Peter’s hand. “and it’s my pleasure, I’m a huge fan of </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I was just reading your Variety interview in my dressing room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No way,” Peter gasped, Tony and Natasha laughing softly, Tony looking over at the brunette with a soft smile. “that’s..</span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So things are going well between you two, then?” The redhead took a sip of coffee, raising an eyebrow at Tony.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely,” Peter smiled, looking over at Tony, his eyes bright. “things are going great, but of course,” the brunette turned back to the redhead, a grin on his face as he gestured to the prop hammer. “I’m only with him to get access to this kind of thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t blame you,” Natasha smirked, winking at Peter. “but if you want to see something really cool, come with me, we’re about to shoot one of the battle scenes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the redhead's arm, Peter turned back to Tony with a beaming smile, mouthing an </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh my God!’</span>
  </em>
  <span> as Tony laughed, his eyes bright.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you look..incredible.” Tony smiled as Peter walked out of his apartment building, smoothing out his elegant maroon suit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, you do too.” The brunette smiled, taking Tony’s arm as the older man led them over to the waiting car, slipping into the back seat before Tony joined him, the car moving off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, our official debut, huh?” Tony smiled, Peter nodding and glancing out the window.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pepper wants us to push the ‘taking things slow,’ lots of eye contact, hand holding, that kind of thing.” The older man lightly brushed an invisible speck of dust off his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, MJ gave me the same brief,” Peter nodded, looking back to Tony with a small smile. “should be simple enough.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They spent the rest of the journey in relative silence, looking over to each other occasionally, smiling gently. When they arrived at the luxurious hotel hosting the awards, they were met with a wave of camera flashes and reporters hollering, Tony taking Peter’s hand as they made their way along the red carpet, going through the motions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they were posing for another photo, Tony’s arm around Peter’s waist, the brunette looked over at Tony, a soft look in his eyes, Tony’s previous unease shifting, everything fading away as he focused on Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The urge to lean in and close the gap between them increased, Tony searching the younger man’s eyes for any sign he felt the same way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, when Peter smiled up at the older man, his gaze falling to Tony’s lips and nodding his head ever so subtly, the older man didn’t hesitate, the camera flashes and reporters squeals of delight drowned out by the soft, contented sigh that fell from  his date’s lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Naughty Barn Boys (Starker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the request 'Oh what about tony fucks peter in a barnyard while visiting Clint's family barn'</p>
<p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"One..two..three.."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, over here." Tony whispered, grabbing Peter's hand as Cooper counted, his hands over his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soft footsteps sounded as everyone went to hide, Tony taking Peter over to the small red barn over on the far east side of the barn, the two of them slipping inside and closing the door behind them. The warm afternoon light streamed in through the large window on the upper back wall, casting shadows on the haystacks placed around the wooden floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there anywhere in here that'll hide us?" Peter asked, glancing over at the short haystacks, raising an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm..what about up there?" Tony gestured up to the top part of the barn, taller haystacks sitting on the half-floor. "there must be a ladder in here somewhere."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter walked over to the back wall, taking his phone from his pocket and shining the torch across the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Found one." Peter called over to Tony, picking up the ladder and carrying it over to the older man, placing it against the upper floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it wrong that I found that really hot?" Tony smirked as Peter rolled his eyes, a slight flush colouring his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, we better get up there." The brunette smiled, making sure the ladder was secure before  climbing up, Tony following him and pulling the ladder up after them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lay down behind that stack," Tony smiled, gesturing to a large hay bale, walking over to it and sweeping away some of the loose strands with his foot. "make yourself comfortable."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This really isn't the time," Peter raised an eyebrow, wrinkling his nose at the dusty floor. "or the place for that, Tony."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Believe or or not, Pete," Tony grinned, reaching out his hand. "I'm not trying to get into your pants."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll believe that when I see it." The brunette giggled, taking Tony's hand as the two of them sat down behind the stack, Peter resting back on his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well we have ti-" Tony paused as the barn door opened, light flooding in. Footsteps sounded across the floor, Tony slipping his arm around Peter's waist, gently lifting the younger man's t-shirt and stroking the smooth skin of his hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Stop.' Peter mouthed, furrowing his brow as he turned to Tony, the older man smiling and shrugging his shoulders as he continued to stroke Peter's hip, pulling him closer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sighed softly, frowning as he let himself be hauled into Tony's lap, resting his head against the older man's shoulder. The footsteps moved towards the door, stopping as Tony gently lifted Peter's t-shirt, slowly raking his hands along the younger man's waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, the door closed once more, and Peter dared to check that the coast was clear, turning back to Tony with folded arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're terrible, you know that?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What did I do, baby?" Tony smiled, resting back on his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't get me all.." Peter sighed, sitting on Tony's lap, his legs straddling Tony's thighs and resting his arms around the older man's neck. "riled up."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't tell me you got all excited just from </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Tony smirked, gently gliding his hands along Peter's thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course not." Peter murmured, flushing slightly as he buried his face in Tony's neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's too bad," Tony sighed softly, moving his hands to Peter's ass, cupping it softly through the younger man's jeans, enjoying the soft breath that hit his neck. "because I think we have a little more time to ourselves.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We can't.." Peter murmured softly, grinding ever so softly on Tony's crotch. "not here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why not?" Tony asked gently, sliding his hands up and under Peter's t-shirt, gliding his hands along the younger man's back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because.." Peter sighed, continuing to softly grind into Tony's lap, trailing soft kisses along his neck. "we might get caught."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're right," Tony nodded, gliding his hands back down to gently squeeze Peter's ass. "I mean, that did stop us all the other times.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well this is different," Peter huffed, pulling back and gently raking his nails along Tony's neck. "I'm not.." The brunette let out a soft moan as Tony leaned forward, gently trailing kisses along the younger man's neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're not.." Tony smirked, gently biting Peter's neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony," Peter whined, tilting his back as the older man sucked at his neck, clutching his shoulders. "just..please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your wish is my command, sweetheart." Tony smiled, pulling back and placing a soft kiss against Peter's lips, gently pushing the younger man down onto his back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter, is that..straw in your hair?" Natasha raised an eyebrow, looking over at the brunette across the long, chequered cloth table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh</span>
  <span>,</span>
  <span>" The brunette flushed, quickly reaching his hand into his curls and plucking out the incriminating evidence. "whoops, I don't know how that got there."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him, Tony bit his tongue, focusing on the burger in his hands as Peter took a long drink of water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uncle Peter?" Nate asked, as Peter was finally returning to his normal pale shade. "is your t-shirt on backwards?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If ever the earth was to open, that was the time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jealousy (Starker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the anon who requested ‘ooh ooh what about peter meeting thor and bruce, who came back to planet earth and tony is all jealous!! XD’ - A couple of things about this: I wanted to change how Thor and Bruce came back, and what that whole situation is, I know approximately..nothing about science, so please forgive my very brief explanations, and lastly, enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>get</span>
  </em>
  <span> jealous, absolutely, unequivocally, not. He had no right to, nor need to. It wasn't as though there was anything going on between him and Peter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn't bother Tony, not one bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then a certain God and a certain Doctor just had to waltz into the tower, back from their interplanetary expedition and Tony was forced to watch as Peter positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>swooned</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had assumed that Peter was over the whole 'star-struck' thing by now, he'd met all the other Avengers, and the brunette was one himself, but evidently he could still muster up a whole lot of enthusiasm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was all perfectly innocent, Tony knew that. Of course he did. Peter had often mentioned being interested in Bruce's work, particularly when Tony had told him about the doctor's plans to visit Asgard to conduct research into the realm's latest gamma radiation developments.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, Tony couldn't remember the last time Peter had looked at him with such a captivated interest while he talked about his own work. Peter practically had giant love hearts in his eyes as he listened to Bruce.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As for Thor, somehow the God had managed to lose an eye and yet still be ridiculously handsome. Tony may or may not have counted how long Peter shook the blonde's hand, and absolutely didn't get irritated when a large, muscled arm slung across Peter's shoulder, the God launching into some anecdote or other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the other Avengers came by, and Tony couldn't help but notice that Thor kept his arm around Peter's shoulder, chatting to the others as Peter looked up at the blonde with awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rhodey had the audacity to suggest Tony was bothered, smirking irritatingly when Tony brushed off his suggestion. He and Peter weren't joined at the hip, the brunette was free to talk to who he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Later in the evening, Tony was only slightly tipsy, and not at all bothered by the fact that Peter and Bruce were sitting on the couch, engaged in an intense conversation, Peter positively </span>
  <em>
    <span>glowing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Natasha caught the older man's eye, smirking as she took a sip of her drink, Tony rolling his eyes, and going to get a refill.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the night, most everyone had left, and Tony was leaning against the bar positively stewing. Thor and Peter were laughing about something on the couch, the only remaining guests.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Tony went to take a step forward, cursing as he stumbled slightly, regaining his balance. Thor quickly jumped up, striding over to Tony and insisting the older man should call it a night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony (just) resisted the urge to make a snarky comment about the god just wanting to get Peter alone. He couldn't blame him, Tony treasured every second he and Peter spent together, and it was his own fault he'd never taken any of the many chances Peter had given him to take things further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was inevitable the younger man would get fed up of waiting eventually. Tony had just hoped the brunette would move on to a classmate, or a friend, not a literal God. Even Tony couldn't compete with that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter stood to help, taking Tony's other arm and flooding the older man's senses with a soft, sweet aroma of vanilla and lavender, the older man letting out a sigh as he let the two men lead him down the hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they'd left Tony sitting on the bed, Peter insisted on fetching a glass of water for the older man, while Thor bid Tony a goodnight and led Peter out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, Tony was too occupied with getting changed to think too much about what was happening outside his bedroom. Once he'd tugged on some sweatpants and an old MIT t-shirt, he ran a hand over his face before crawling into bed, laying on back and counting down the seconds until Peter returned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the younger man did step back into Tony's bedroom, placing a large glass of water down on the nightstand, Tony tried not to be too annoyed as Peter babbled excitedly about the evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Stark? Are you..okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony cringed internally when he realised he'd been frowning, Peter's expression switching to worry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, yeah." Tony murmured, forcing a small smile that seemed to placate the younger man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are we still on for tomorrow?" Peter asked, wringing his hands ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, if you want," Tony nodded, sitting up and resting his back against the headboard, a resentfulness settled over him, fuelled forward by alcohol. "I mean, I know I'm not a god, or an intergalactic doctor but if you want to come by, feel free."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" The younger man frowned, folding his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh come on," Tony rolled his eyes, pettiness seeping into his bones. "I saw the way you were looking at those two. You may as well have climbed into their laps."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Stark," Peter's tone was one Tony had never heard, and looking over to the younger man he couldn't help but feel guilty, Peter's fists clenched by his side and a frown on his beautiful face. "I don't want to be rude, but that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well ac—"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Because," Peter continued, moving closer and resting his hands down on the bed, his face moving closer to Tony's. "the only person who's lap I want to climb onto is yours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony's gaze fell to Peter's lips as the younger man moved in closer, his breath hitching in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But," Peter sighed softly, a small smirk on his face. "since you've kept me waiting all this time, one more night wouldn't hurt."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Tony could protest, Peter was already walking over to the door, looking back with bright eyes and a smile that made Tony want to get out of the bed and drag the younger man into it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Goodnight, Mr. Stark. See you tomorrow."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mafia AU (Starker) II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the request 'i know this is late Halloween but could i request about tony and peter tricking their daughter and son, morgan and ben that they ate their candy'</p>
<p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"We're home!" Peter called, closing the front door once Steve, with a giggling little witch clinging to his back, stepped into the foyer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let's take these into the living room."The brunette smiled, gently squeezing his little cowboy's hand as he led him down the hall and into the warm, spacious room, Steve following. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready to get down now, princess?" Peter smiled over at Morgan, clinging onto Steve's back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm..yes." The seven year old nodded, Steve gently stooping down to let her climb off his back, handing her the overflowing pumpkin pail in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The children immediately dropped onto the Persian rug, emptying out a small mountain of candy, giggling as they rifled through it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for coming with us, Steve." Peter smiled, turning to the blonde. "I didn't mean for Tony to take you away from your night off." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"All part of the job," The bodyguard smiled, closing the front door and turning back to the brunette. "I'm glad the kids had fun."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They loved it, it's gonna be a challenge getting them to bed tonight," Peter sighed, smiling as he ran a hand through his hair. "but you get off, I don't want Bucky calling me and accusing me of keeping you here."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He'll be fine," Steve grinned, shaking his head fondly."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There's my little hellcats," Tony grinned, appearing in the doorway before crossing the room, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist, resting his head on the younger man's shoulder. “look at all this, I’m impressed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We got more than last year, Papa.” Ben beamed, taking a small snickers from the pile and opening it, taking a bite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you behaved yourselves for Daddy and Uncle Steve.” Tony raised an eyebrow, lightly squeezing Peter’s waist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously, Papa.” Morgan rolled her eyes, giggling as she took a pumpkin lollipop from the pile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony glanced over to Steve, the blonde glancing down as he bit back a smile. He couldn’t blame him, Tony let the kids away with murder, whereas anyone else who said so much as one word out of line was imeadiately dealt with severely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good,” Tony nodded, moving away from Peter and scooping a handful of treats from the pile, ignoring the kid’s protests as he handed a couple of to Steve. “Rogers, you’re dismissed. Enjoy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, sir,” The blonde nodded, taking the candy and gently dropping it down beside Ben as Tony turned away, the boy scooping it up and grinning up at Steve. “I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight Peter, night kids. Be good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Night Uncle Steve!” The kids chorused, beaming up at the blonde as Peter turned to him with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Steve,” The brunette nodded. “thank you again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony went to pour himself a drink as Peter slid off his coat, hanging it over the large black Chesterfield couch, clapping his hands to draw to the kids attention. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” The brunette smiled. “that’s enough for tonight, the rest can wait. Time to get ready for bed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But we’ve barely had anything, Daddy!” Morgan pouted, Ben backing up his older sister’s protests. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t want you two to be up all night, and you’ll make yourselves sick if you keep going, come on, bathtime.” The brunette held out his hands, the two kids reluctantly standing up and taking his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait,” Tony called, taking a sip of scotch as the kids looked over to him. “pockets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously?” Morgan folded her arms, tapping her foot as Peter smiled to himself. The girl had absolutely taken after Tony personality-wise.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can wait all night.” Tony raised an eyebrow, swirling his drink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here,” Ben reached into his pocket, taking out a bag of M&amp;M’s tossing it onto the pile as Morgan sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony smiled, Ben was a mini Peter, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, off you go.” Tony waved a hand, moving over to the couch and sitting down as Peter led the kids out and took them upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay still, there’s still some powder left,” Peter scooped up another jug of water, gently pouring it over Morgan’s hair. “there we go. Alright, let me just grab a towel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up, Peter moved over to the tall marble shelf, taking a large fluffy towel and carrying it over to the bath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, up you get,” The brunette smiled, opening up the towel and draping across his daughter as she stood, helping her out of the tub. “there we go. Why don’t you go and get your pyjamas on, princess, and then come downstairs. We’ll watch a movie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, daddy.” The girl grinned, heading out of the bathroom as Peter went to go check on Ben, knocking on the ajar door of the boy’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ben? You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Daddy?” A muffled voice called out, Peter raising an eyebrow as he pushed the door open further, biting back a laugh as he found the boy standing in the middle of the room, his navy, planetary pyjama pants on, the matching top covering his head. “I’m stuck, can you help me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold still sweetheart,” Peter smiled, crossing the room and gently maneuvering the pyjama top so the boy’s ruffled brown curls popped out of the neck hole. “there we go. Alright, go and brush your teeth and then we’ll watch a movie downstairs.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it my turn to choose?” The boy asked, his eyes hopeful as Peter nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It sure is, so think about what you want to watch before you come down.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy’s eyes lit up, beaming as he headed out of the room, Peter smiling fondly as he headed back downstairs and into the living room. Tony was watching the news, a fresh drink in his hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you cleaned up?” Peter raised an eyebrow as he took in the empty floor, flopping down beside his husband on the couch and curling up to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would that be such a strange occurrence?” The older man grinned, draping his arm across Peter’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For you, yes,” Peter smiled, lifting his legs up onto the couch and snuggling into Tony’s chest. “did you leave the candy in the kitchen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About that,” Tony took a sip of his drink, turning to the younger man with a smirk. “I was thinking we could have a little fun.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you mean?” Peter asked, sitting back and resting his head on his hand. Tony’s interpretation of ‘fun’ had proved to be wildly varied over the years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was thinking we tell the kids we ate all the candy, what do you think?” Tony grinned, taking  a sip of his drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t do that Tony,” Peter gasped, lightly swatting the older man’s chest. “that’s so cruel.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I literally have people </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you’ve seen me do..well, a lot of immoral things. I don’t think it’s that bad.” Tony raised an eyebrow, smiling as Peter rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this is too far.” The younger man snuggled against Tony, ignoring his husband’s gentle laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kids bounded into the living room, sitting either side of their parents, chatting excitedly about what to watch, Tony flicking on Netflix as Peter noticed Morgan frowning slightly, her eyes examining the rug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we just have one piece of candy with the movie?” The girl asked, looking up at Tony asPeter looked over to the TV, biting his lip softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, princess, I’m afraid it’s all gone, daddy and I were hungry.” Tony shrugged, the kids immediately launching into panic, Peter raising an eyebrow at his husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa’s just kidding, sweetheart,” Peter gave in after a moment, the kids grumbling accepting it as they sat back on the couch, Tony laughing as Peter swatted his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, once Ben had picked out a movie and the kids were snuggled up, Peter glanced over to Tony, rolling his eyes and smiling as the older man snuck a box of Milk Duds out of his pocket, offering them to his husband with a grin.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Time Travel Part One (Starker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My lovely friend @bongbubbles requested 'Peter uses the time machine to travel back in time and see Tony during the time half the universe was snapped away, just so he can see him again after he dies'</p>
<p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There's so much left unsaid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That's what really gets to Peter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the things he never said, because he was scared what the reaction would be. Afraid of being pushed away, rejected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd say it all a hundred times, now. Say it until he had no breath left in his body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There had been so many chances that Peter hadn't realised he'd missed until it was too late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lingering glances, the warm embraces, the unasked questions hanging so obviously above them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd almost said something, when they were on the ship. Peter had figured that if he was going to die on some strange planet he should just take the risk, tell Tony how he felt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, even the threat of death hadn't been enough of a caveat to push him past his own nerves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He told himself there were more important things to focus on, bigger things than his silly crush. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still remembered the look in Tony's eyes, the fear, the panic, and something Peter dared to hope in his final moments was an ounce of what he himself felt for the older man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd wanted to say it, but he'd been so afraid, so consumed in panic and fear, holding onto Tony for dear life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then it was dark, cold and empty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Tony that brought him back, and he should have said it then. Three words, that's all he had to say. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he couldn't. He was so overwhelmed to be back, to have another chance. A chance he didn't take. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then it was too late. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd never get the chance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter," Bruce sighed, running his forehead. "I've already explained to you that-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I know," Peter interjected, holding up his hand. "but it wouldn't even be for that long and-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Peter." Bruce shook his head, picking up his coffee cup. "it's too dangerous, I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know the risks,” Peter pleased, leaning forward across the diner booth. “and I don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>care</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I need this, Doctor Banner. I need to tell him, even if he can't hear me, even if he can't say it back, I just need to say it to him. Not to a photo, not to a memorial, to him." Peter took a breath, quickly wiping away the tears that threatened to spill forth. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ten minutes,” Bruce reminded him. “that’s all, then I gotta take you back out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, thank you.” Peter smiled softly, taking a deep breath as he prepared himself, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, when you’re ready.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter didn't recognise where he was, but he knew it wasn't the city, or even the suburbs. It was peaceful, the sun slowly easing down over the horizon and casting reflections onto a sprawling blue lake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beautiful house in front of him, rustic and modern at once. His heart skipped a beat as he noticed the car parked up. It was the same black Audi, he was pretty sure that he and Tony had driven around the city in one night, talking about anything and everything, laughing so hard Peter thought his sides would split. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a distant, yellowish light radiating by the side of the house, Peter carefully moving closer to it, pulling his hood up over his head as he moved from tree to tree, keeping himself out of sight. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he got closer, he realised the light was coming from a garage, the door open and revealing a half taken apart car, bits of machinery and tools dispersed everywhere, and music sounded faintly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter had always (jokingly) complained about Tony's taste in music, the older man insisting he was giving Peter a complete musical education, thank you very much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was literally music to Peter's ears to hear it again. He'd avoided listening to any of Tony's favourite music, finding it too painful, but now..he clung to it desperately, smiling gently as he rested his hand on the rough bark of the tree in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then.. everything faded away, because the door connecting the garage to the house opened and Tony walked though, wiping his hands with a cloth as he moved over to the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter's instinct to run into the man's arms and never let him go was very reluctantly and forcefully pushed down, tears streaming down the younger man's face as he saw Tony for the first time in so long, he was there, he was real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Tony began working on the car, Peter's heart soared, clinging onto the tree for support as his legs threatened to give way from under him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was overwhelming, exhilarating and heartbreaking to watch the man. It was one of the things Peter missed most, just watching him work, occasionally looking up and smiling at the younger man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made a note of every single movement Tony made, determined to keep the memory alive in his mind. Tony looked older, naturally, but still the same man Peter's heart had been lost to all those years ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter knew he couldn't reveal himself, knew that he couldn't say what he longed to say, do what he ached to do, but maybe, this was enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just to see him, as he was, how Peter remembered him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All too soon, Peter realised, he'd have to go back. Face back into a world without Tony, a world he wasn't sure he'd ever accept. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, for that brief, fleeting moment in time, Tony was with him again, and Peter treasured every minute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he began to feel himself being pulled back, he took a breath, smiling as he realised he was finally ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I love you, Tony," He whispered softly, moving back from the tree. "I hope you knew that."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Time Travel Part Two (Starker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A continuation of the previous chapter, from Tony's POV.</p>
<p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>It's not fair.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That's the prevailing thought that haunts Tony.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter was the most selfless being to ever exist, he was good and kind and honest to a fault, he had a wonderful bright future ahead of him, he didn't deserve to be taken away like that.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Why should Tony, who squandered so much of his life, get to live while someone like Peter doesn't?</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He should've been the one to go.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But the world is cruel, intolerably so.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It doesn't matter what Tony does, he can't move on.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He leaves the city, wanting to be away from anything that could remind him of Peter.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But the brunette is always on his mind. His smile, his laugh, the way his eyes would light up when he started talking about a new theory or..</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The silence is almost painful.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was what Tony wanted, in a way, to get away from everything, to live in the peacefulness of nature.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He eventually moves on, in a way. He doesn’t get over it, but he somehow manages to get up every day, go through the motions.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>He knows he’s not the only one who’s grieving, but sometimes it feels like the world is moving on and he hates it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>How can the earth keep spinning the sun keep shining, birds keep singing, in a world without Peter Parker?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Tony sometimes talks to him, just to keep him alive in some small way. Sometimes it feels like Peter is there, though Tony knows it's ridiculous to think such a thing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>He tries not to regret the missed opportunities, tries to convince himself Peter wasn’t interested, it makes it that insignificant amount easier to keep going.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The others visit, occasionally.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>They talk, make jokes, try and pretend everything is okay. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>But the clouds hang over all their heads, omnipresent.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Peter’s birthday is a particularly difficult day, moreso each year. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>He buys a cake, lights the appropriate amount of candles and wishes that Peter is safe, wherever he is. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>He thinks about the milestones Peter should be hitting, all the things he’s missing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Prom. Graduation. College.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>God, Peter would have his pick of universities begging to have him as a student. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>It’s not fair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>- </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s getting grey, it’s inevitable. He’s still here, has to keep moving forward.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter would tease him for it, he highly suspects.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s a ridiculous suggestion.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Time Heist</em>, he’s heard better ideas in movies. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In a way, he thinks, it’s almost like something Peter would come up with. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He finds the photo of them, one he hasn’t seen in a long time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>It’s the first time he’s smiled in a long time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s not going to work, it’s just him..messing around.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter, and everyone else, are gone.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s a pipe dream to think he could ever see him again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He should have known.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Of course it wouldn’t work.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They lost the first time, why shouldn’t history repeat itself.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The only saving grace, if there’s any to be gleamed, is he doesn’t have to go through losing Peter again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> -</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony forgets how to breathe as he sees him. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He’s there, he’s real. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>As he always was, unchanged.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Perfect, ethereal, earnest, beautiful.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter is talking, he’s waving his hands as Tony shamefully forgot he always did. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Say it, you idiot.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The words die in his throat, unable to bring himself to do anything but pull Peter in his arms, make sure he’s <em>really</em> there, just for a moment.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knows he should say it, and he knows why.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But, he can’t.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There’s too much at stake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony hopes, deep down, Peter knows.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hopes that he was able to convey one tiny ounce of his feelings for him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hopes that Peter will go on and be the man he never was.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He <em>knows</em> Peter will make him proud.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Because he already has, infinitely. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. President Stark (Starker, Penny Parker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the anon who requested 'Since a new president won, i hope you would write tony being the new president of united states and penny parker as the first lady’ - if this is inaccurate or just plain terrible, I’m pulling out the ‘I’m not an American’ card 😂 </p><p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I finally managed to get Morgan to sleep,” Penny smiled, closing the bedroom door and walking across the wooden floor to the wardrobe, opening it and gently tugging off the hair tie holding up her long wavy brown locks, shaking her hair loose before searching for her pyjamas. “she’s so excited, it’s adorable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it’s not every day that her dad becomes the president, she has a point.” Tony smirked, glancing up from his iPad as his wife rolled her eyes playfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Technically you haven’t been sworn in yet,” The brunette raised an eyebrow, smiling as she undressed, slipping on a silky dusk pink nightgown and closing the wardrobe. “but that’s never stopped you before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you love me for it.” Tony grinned, lifting his arm as Penny got into the bed, cuddling up to him and draping her arm across his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Presumptuous, but true.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s Harley? Does Morgan’s enthusiasm have any impact on moody teenagers?” Tony set his iPad down on the nightstand, draping his arms around his wife and glancing over to the TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s very proud of you, sweetheart,” The brunette smiled softly, gently gliding her hand over his chest. “but you know what teenagers are like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And he is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>blessing</span>
  </em>
  <span> compared to how I was,” Tony shook his head, laughing softly. “I bet </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were such a little goody two shoes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the time.” Penny rolled her eyes slightly, a smile on her face as she looked over at the TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to prove it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Happy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” Tony nodded, taking a breath before walking out onto the stage, waving to the large crowd, an overwhelming chorus of cheers greeting him as he approached the podium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My fellow Americans," He began, going with a classic. "I would like to begin by giving my most sincere and heartfelt gratitude to President Danvers and Vice President Hill,” He paused as the crowd cheered, taking a moment to compose himself before continuing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“for their tireless efforts in guiding this country through some of our darkest days, and bringing us together in peace and prosperity. I endeavour to continue guiding us all down the path they have paved for us so bravely, and hope that we may continue to be united. I would also like to extend my gratitude to you, the people of this fair country, for trusting myself and Vice President Rogers to take such an esteemed mantle into our hands, it is truly the greatest honour of my professional life to be chosen to be your representative," He took a breath, the energy of the crowd powering him forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, a great man once said, with great power comes great responsibility, and that is a mantra I have strived to live by, and hope that it will serve me well in my tenure as the leader of this great nation. We look forward to beginning our service with great pride, humility and determination, and hope that you will be there with us every step of the way, as we will be with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being here today, and thank you for trusting </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be here today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Tony asked, scooping Morgan up into his arms and giving Penny a quick kiss. “how was I?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were incredible, I’m so proud of you.” The brunette smiled, gently stroking his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were great, dad.” Harley nodded, Peter draping his free arm around his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the real test..” Tony smiled, looking at the girl in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you think, princess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm..it wasn’t as good as Peppa Pig.” The girl sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s official, it was terrible.” Tony sighed dramatically, his family laughing, embracing in a hug.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Soulmate AU II (Starker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the lovely @bongbubbles who requested ‘Soupmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you appear on your skin when they say them, and Tony's new intern/assistant (hired by Pepper) Peter happens to be his soulmate’ - here is the actual Soulmate AU!</p><p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>"It'll seem like a lot at first," Pepper explained, walking down the carpeted hallway, Peter nodding and walking slightly quicker to keep up with her. "but you'll get used to it. The actual day to day is quite simple, it's Tony you need to watch out for. My advice is to ignore him..80% of the time and just go with your own instincts."</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Understood, Miss Potts." Peter nodded, quickly smoothing out his shirt. It was easy for her to say that, Peter thought. His instincts were usually quite good but he didn't want to mess up this job.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I'll go through everything properly with you, but honestly from your resume and interviews you should be absolutely fine." The blonde turned to him with a small smile, turning a corner with ease.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Thank you, any advice you can give me is very much welcome." Peter smiled, glancing into various offices and feeling a strange pride that he'd be working alongside all the ridiicously professional looking people in their designer suits and dresses, like he'd somehow conned his way into the position.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well between us," Pepper came to a stop outside two large, wooden doors with ornately carved handles. "always knock before entering a room. Trust me."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter nodded, curious about what he might inadvertently stumble upon, and also not wanting to think too much about it.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The blonde gave a knock on the wood, one of the doors opening a moment later, a man Peter recognized as Tony's bodyguard appearing and beckoning them into the large office.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The leather chair parked at the desk was turned away from them, Peter taking a breath as he and Pepper stepped forward, the chair swiveling around and revealing Tony Stark.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His <em>boss</em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"This him?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>This</em> is Peter Parker," Pepper placed her hand on Peter's shoulder, dragging the brunette back to reality. "your new assistant. Peter, this is Tony."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The blonde walked over to the desk, placing the binder in her hands down in front of Tony, the man keeping his eyes on Peter.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark," Peter smiled, willing his legs not to turn to jelly. "I look forward to working for you."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Would you excuse us for a moment, Mr. Parker?" Tony asked, leaning forward and resting his hands on the desk, a small smile on his face.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Of course." Peter nodded, trying not to worry as he turned around, the door already opened for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thank you," Pepper took the binder back into her arms, brushing her hair behind her ear. "do you need anything else? I have to run through some things with Peter."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well there is something, now you mention it," Tony sat back in his chair, looking over at the blonde. "he's a little.." Tony frowned, glancing over to the door.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"A little what?" Pepper asked. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I can't put my finger on it," Tony sighed, looking over to the blonde, running a hand through his hair.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"As you shouldn't,” Pepper interjected, raising an eyebrow. “you don't need a sexual harassment lawsuit on your hands." </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"He seems a little shy, is he really gonna be able to deal with <em>my </em>lifestyle? I don't need him getting scared away." Tony continued, ignoring the blonde’s sigh.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"He'll be fine," Pepper insisted,  a smile forming on her face. "<em>I</em> chose him."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Alright, well I'll let you get on with.." Tony nodded, waving his hand.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Don't forget your four thirty." The blonde turned back to him before leaving, Tony nodding and smiling, no clue what she was referring to.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I won't.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once Pepper had left, Tony gave Happy the nod to go after her, wanting a moment to himself.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Getting up from the desk, he walked over to the drinks table and poured himself a scotch before sitting back down, resting his feet on the desk.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he was going to take a drink, he frowned at his hand, noticing a strange mark forming. Setting the glass down and rolling up his sleeve, Tony found a deep red cursive forming across his skin.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It couldn't be. There was no way.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But there it was, etched onto him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>'It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark.'</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony had long thought he was destined to never encounter his soulmate (though there had been an incident with a very pretty redhead that had turned out to be a drunken tattoo, quickly lasered off), and absolutely never imagined it would be someone like Peter.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Glancing to the door and taking a drink, Tony rested his arm on the chair, the writing warm against his skin, a small smile forming on his face.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Comfort (Peter Parker & Morgan Stark)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the anon who requested ‘Idk if you feel fine of writing something that isn't starker but i would like to request where morgan is upset that her dad died and her spiderbro is here to comfort her.’ - I decided to make Morgan a teenager in this, and Peter around 21/22.</p><p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Pulling up outside the beautiful farmhouse, Peter parked the car and stepped out, the sun beaming down on him as he walked over to the porch. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
    <p>"Hey, Aunt Pepper." The brunette smiled, waving over as the blonde stood up from the wicker armchair she was sitting on, setting her book down on the small wooden table beside her. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"It's so good to see you, Peter," Pepper smiled softly, the two of them embracing warmly. "thank you for coming out here. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Anytime," Peter smiled, gently squeezing the blonde's arms as they moved apart. “Harley sends his love, he got caught up at work.”</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“That’s too bad,” Pepper gave a sad smile. “next time.” </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“How is she?" Peter smiled, his tone soft.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"She's better," Pepper nodded, biting her lip softly. "we're getting there."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Is she down at the dock?" Peter asked, swallowing a breath. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah, she is. I'll get lunch started, hungry?" The blonde smiled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Ravenous," Peter laughed softly. "I knew you were cooking so I haven't eaten anything yet." </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Go on, I'll get it started." Pepper smiled, Peter nodding and heading down the porch steps and around the house, walking down to the small wooden dock. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey, there you are." Peter smiled, sitting down at the end of the dock next to the young brunette. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey," Morgan smiled, wrapping her arms around Peter and giving him a tight hug. "I didn't know you were here, when did you arrive?" </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Just now," Peter smiled, gently running the teen's back before they moved apart. "don't worry." </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Is Harley with you?" Morgan asked, glancing over her shoulder. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, he got stuck at work. I hope I'm a fair replacement." Peter teased, gently nudging the girl.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You'll do." Morgan smiled softly, looking out at the gentle water. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So," Peter looked over to the water himself, gently swinging his legs. "how've you been bub?" </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh.." Morgan sighed softly, leaning back on her hands. "fine, yeah."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"How's school been? Is the honour roll quaking?" Peter grinned, looking over to the brunette.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You better believe it is." The teen turned to him, cocking her head.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They both looked back out at the lake, birds chirping softly somewhere in the distance, the warm sun shining down on them. It was more peaceful than Peter remembered. He loved the countryside. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter?” Morgan asked after a while, keeping her gaze ahead of her. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mm?”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Will I ever..get over it?”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The truth?” Peter raised an eyebrow, looking over to the girl.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Brutal.” Morgan nodded, looking over to him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“No, you won’t.” Peter let out a soft sigh, the brunette looking back to the lake. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought so.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But, that isn't a bad thing,” Peter explained, leaning forward and resting his arms on his thighs. "you don't really <em>ever</em> get over it, so to speak. They don't tell you that, of course. They tell you you will, and they mean well, I understand that. But..you learn to live with it, one day at a time.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This is gonna sound silly,” Morgan sat up, resting her hands in her lap. “but..I feel really guilty if I laugh, or smile or..have fun. I worry people will think I don’t care anymore.” </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I felt the same way,” Peter nodded, sitting back and letting out a breath. “I wouldn’t let myself feel anything but grief, and bitterness. And, I know it doesn’t feel like it right now, but..” Peter smiled softly, looking over to the brunette and gently resting his hand on her shoulder. “you'll smile so wide your cheeks hurt, laugh so much you think your sides will split, and feel so unbelievably happy you'll think you're dreaming.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Morgan smiled gently, nodding as she looked down to her lap, a comfortable silence falling over them.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “I talk to them, you know. My parents, Ben, Tony.” Peter broke the silence after a while, sitting back on his hands as Morgan looked over at him curiously.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> “You do?”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah, I know it sounds silly but..I do.” Peter smiled. “It might just be something like telling them about an assignment I did well at, or a funny story I heard, but I feel the need to just keep them updated. Maybe they can hear me, maybe they can’t, either way it helps me feel like a little part of them is still there. You should try it sometime.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll think about it.” The teen nodded, laying back on the dock and looking up at the clouds. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Closing her laptop, Morgan sat back against the soft headboard, glancing over to the window. The sun was beginning to set, casting a warm glow across the room. Taking a breath, she lightly folded her hands together. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hi, dad," She started, feeling a little self conscious. "I uh..I don't really know what to say, for once.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Wringing her hands slightly, she continued.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Peter came by today, he just left a little while ago. It was actually his idea, this whole..talking to you thing. He said he talks to you sometimes, I’m sure he has more interesting things to say than I do.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she took a breath before looking over to her bedroom door.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mom is downstairs, she’s taking a nap. She hasn’t been sleeping a lot, I hear her moving around at night. I guess I’m not sleeping too well either, considering I’m awake to hear her. It’s quiet, without you. I actually miss your terrible singing, can you believe that? I never thought I’d see the day.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>She let out a small, soft laugh, looking down at her lap as she continued talking. She told him about school, her friends, what she was planning to wear for the prom. She relaxed after a while, and the lack of a response stopped seeming so odd. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>The sunlight streamed across the floor, the light beginning to fade.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I better get downstairs, I think I’ll make dinner tonight,” Morgan smiled softly, setting her laptop aside and getting off the bed.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "I hope..” She glanced over to the window, letting out a soft breath. “wherever you are, you're happy. I love you, dad.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Loss (Parkercest, Peter Parker x Ben Parker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the anon who requested ‘I was wondering if you are comfortable of writing parkercest peter x may or ben x peter?’ &amp; ‘(Ben did not die but may did) after may's death, ben has been lonely and drinks so peter decided to help his precious uncle with his body request’ — As these requests suggest, this is parkercest, so please feel free to turn around now if that’s not your thing. Peter’s age isn’t specified in this, but he’s..youngish, shall we say. </p>
<p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter knows May isn't coming back, he understands that he won't ever see his aunt again. Sure, he can look at the photos scattered around the apartment, watch old home movies of birthday parties and Christmas's but it's not the same.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He'll never be able to give her a hug, or listen to her singing as she makes dinner.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She won't be there to see him graduate, or go off to college. She won't be there when he gets married, or when he has kids.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter still has Ben, he's grateful for that. Ben is all he has left in the world, his anchor to cling to.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But..Ben hasn't been the same since May died.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His uncle was always so fun. May always used to complain that he was like a big kid, but she smiled when she said it.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben was the one who would go on all the funfair rides with Peter, the two of them screaming with joy (and only a little fear) as they flew around on the rides, the sky feeling like the limit.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He'd let Peter sit on his shoulders when they went to see the Thanksgiving parade, the boy feeling like he was on top of the world, perched on the older man's broad shoulders. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>The three of them would put on some music and dance in the living room, singing at the top of their lungs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was so quiet now, so..empty.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Things went back to normal, Peter went back to school and Ben went back to work. They ate dinner, they watched TV, they both pretended everything was okay.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter had always been mature for his age, and he knew that while he was sad about losing his aunt, Ben had lost the love of his life.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Every night, Peter gave his uncle a big hug before going to brush his teeth and climbing into bed. He knew Ben stayed up late, he could faintly hear the TV from his bedroom.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sometimes, he crept out and peeked into the living room, his uncle sitting on the couch, the lighting around him dim, one or two lamps switched on.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was usually drinking, something he'd never really done when May was alive, at least not excessively.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once or twice, Peter had seen him holding a photograph, smiling softly as he looked at it.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One night, Peter had needed a glass of water, heading to the kitchen and finding Ben fast asleep on the couch, the TV still playing. There had been no way the boy could possibly get his uncle to bed, so he took the soft woollen blanket from the armchair and draped it over the man, switching off the TV before heading back to bed.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The latest development for Peter had been nightmares. They were always the same, he was in a dark alleyway, stinking garbage all around him, and he was running away from something. He couldn't tell what it was, it was like a big cloud of smoke, but it had long, tendriled claws that reached out for him when he turned to look at it. Before it could grab him, he woke up. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After the third night of it, waking up in a panic, desperately switching on the lamp beside his bed, he knew he didn't want to be alone. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Heading into the living room, he found it dark, the TV switched off and no sign of his uncle. Switching on the light, he found a half empty bottle of whiskey sitting on the coffee table. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Flicking the light off, he headed into the other bedroom, the moonlight casting as shadow over the sleeping figure in the bed. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Part of him felt like he was too old to be doing it, but Peter walked over to the bed regardless, gently lifting the covers and slipping under. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was a lingering scent of May's perfume, like soft, dying flowers. It was comforting, in a way, Peter snuggling into the pillow as he drifted off to sleep.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben didn't say anything about it in the morning, just asking Peter if he was okay and giving him a warm hug.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next night, Peter went back to Ben's bed after he had the nightmare again. This time, his uncle rolled over when he felt Peter get under the covers, gently wrapping his arms around the boy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>They carried on like that for a couple of nights, Peter starting to go into Ben's bed after brushing his teeth, usually asleep by the time the older man joined him. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One night, however, the nightmare came back. The smoke was suffocating him, closing itself around Peter as he fell to the cold damp ground, trying desperately to escape it's grip. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A voice called out to him, pulling him from the nightmare as he woke up panting, gasping for breath as he felt a strong arm on his own. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ben assured him everything was okay, though he'd been worried when Peter had started thrashing about in his sleep, waking the older man. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually, Peter settled down, Ben's warm chest pressed against his back, the boy wiggling around slightly to get comfortable. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His uncle was asleep, Peter could feel the warm breath on his neck, Ben's hand resting against his stomach. But there was something else, a weird sensation lower down, like something was being pushed against him. It wasn't uncomfortable, necessarily, just odd. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter shuffled about slightly, the feeling remaining. He glanced back at Ben, sleeping soundly. His wavy brown hair was missed, slightly falling onto his face. He looked peaceful, more so than Peter had seen him in a long time. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The next morning, Ben was gone from the bed when Peter woke up, already dressed when Peter joined him in the kitchen. He seemed a little..quieter, than usual, but otherwise he was fine.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That night, Ben slept on the couch, Peter spending most of the night awake after the nightmare clutched at him.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a few nights later before Ben came back into the bed. Peter was awake, though he kept his eyes closed as he heard his uncle undress, and change into his pyjamas. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When the man got into the bed, letting out a sigh, Peter gently moved closer, smiling softly to himself when warm, strong arms wrapped around him, hot breath tickling his neck. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The strange pushing feeling came back, but this time Peter found himself enjoying it, in a way. He turned around, buying his face in his uncle's soft cotton t-shirt, lifting his leg over Ben's thigh after the sensation of something pushing at him so intimately grew frustrating, like he wanted something more.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He shuffled slightly, Ben letting out a soft moan in his sleep as he tightened his arm around Peter's waist, the boy smiling to himself as he continued, draping his arm around his uncle's waist and pulling himself closer. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Marry You Part One (Starker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the anon who requested ‘Crap i need a starker wedding plus tony visiting hsi parents grave request!’ - The wedding will be featured in a part two, don’t worry 🙌</p><p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Hey guys," Tony sighed, sitting down on the marbled bench, taking off his sunglasses and placing them in his jacket pocket. "long time no see, huh?"  </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"Before you ask," Tony raised an eyebrow, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. "I haven't done anything stupid. Quite the opposite, actually."</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Sitting back and crossing one leg over the other, Tony smiled softly as he let out a breath. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You see, I've finally decided to get married. You heard right, married. For real, this time. I did it all properly, proposed in Venice, asked his Aunt's permission first." </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Smoothing out an invisible crease on his suit pants, Tony smiled to himself before looking ahead once more. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You'd like him, both of you. He's everything you always wanted me to be, and humble to boot. Too much so, you ask me. He's only twenty three, yes, I know," Tony held up a hand, letting out a sigh. "I know, but he has the maturity I should probably have by now. Anyway, he's practically running the company, very successfully I might add. I'm really just the very handsome face of things."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "But not only," Tony smiled, lightly scratching his neck. "is he the most beautiful being I've ever seen, he's got the brains, the kindness, the humility I admire and envy in abundance. He's probably the only person I've ever wanted you to meet, but..well," Tony shrugged. "you know."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"The wedding, you'll be pleased to know," Tony smiled. "is going to be very tasteful. That's on Pete, I wanted to go to Vegas and get married in a trucker hat, but he managed to sway me. He always does, in the end. Not unlike you."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Standing up, Tony gently smoothed out his suit, looking over at the intricate tombstones. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Anyway, I won't stick around and bug you all night. I just wanted to let you guys know that I finally found happiness, believe it or not. I know you're happy for me, you don't need to say anything."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Picking up the two bouquets of lilies sitting on the bench, Tony gently placed them down before stepping back, letting out a breath. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Alright guys, good talk. I'll check in again soon, quite probably as a married man. Still can't believe I get to say that."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Glancing down to where the car was waiting, Tony gently placed his hands in his pockets, giving a nod before walking away.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Love you guys, see you soon." </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Cosy (Starker, Smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the anon who requested ‘Saw this post “It’s fall which means it’s offically ride my dick while wearing my hoodie season” and am requesting a Starker version of this plz 😍’ - fair warning, there is no plot to this 😂 </p><p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You okay?" Tony looked away from the movie, casting his glance down to Peter, the brunette cuddled up against him, letting out a sigh. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I'm cold.” The younger man pouted, draping his arm across Tony’s waist as the older man bit back a smirk, gently reaching down and tugging on the sleeve of Peter’s threadbare black t-shirt.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"No wonder," Tony raised an eyebrow, Peter’s gaze focused on the TV. "what happened to your hoodie?" </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I got sauce on it," Peter sighed, Tony nodding and trying not to laugh, the brunette looking up at him with those beautiful doe eyes. “don’t laugh!” </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm not, promise." The older man smiled, letting out a further laugh as the younger man gently swatted his chest. “tell you what, why don't you go get a sweater from my closet?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mm..okay," The brunette nodded, looking up at his boyfriend with a slightly devious grin before getting up from the couch. "I'll be right back."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>‘Right back’ in Peter’s mind evidently stretched to half an hour, the movie practically finished by the time Peter sauntered back into the living room.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey, did you get.." Tony looked over to the younger man, his train of thought veering off-course as he took in the sight of Peter, his soft brown curls lightly ruffled, Tony’s old maroon MIT sweater hanging loose on the younger man’s body, exposing the thigh high black socks adorning his smooth legs.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You okay?" Peter asked, skipping over to the couch as Tony picked his jaw up off the floor.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Huh? Yeah, fine." The older man nodded, unable to keep his eyes off his boyfriend. No matter how many times Peter dressed that way, Tony never got over how much it affected him. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I’m still a little cold,” Peter whined adorably, wringing his hands. “do you mind if I sit on your lap?" </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"No, not at all, c’mere.” Tony smiled, reaching out his hand as Peter sat down, pressing his warm back against Tony. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Mm, you're so warm." Peter sighed happily, wiggling in the older man’s lap as Tony draped his arms around him, resting his chin on Peter’s shoulder.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After a while, Tony couldn’t help noticing Peter was being very.. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"What's got you all fidgety?" The older man asked, already straining in his jeans from Peter’s constant grinding. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don't wanna say..” The younger man murmured, resting his head back against Tony’s shoulder.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Come on, baby, you can tell me,” Tony smiled, gently squeezing Peter’s waist, the younger man squirming slightly. “turn around, good boy." </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As soon was Peter was facing towards him, Tony couldn’t help but gently run his hand along the younger man’s thigh, his other hand gently reaching up and brushing his cheek.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So what's the matter, sweetheart?" </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It's..” Peter flushed slightly, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck. “the plug, it's.."  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Is it hurting you?” Tony frowned, cocking his head slightly.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No, it's.." Peter sighed softly, gently raking his nails along Tony’s neck."it's not enough..want <em>you</em> instead." </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well you haven't had it in that long, baby, and I thought you'd had your fill earlier.." Tony raised an eyebrow, gently moving his hands to Peter’s ass, the younger man letting out a soft moan.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> "Want <em>more</em>..please,daddy?" The brunette whined cutely.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well you did get all pretty for me," Tony lightly tapped his fingers against the younger man’s ass enjoying Peter’s impatient squirming. "Alright baby, I’ll take it out.” </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Gently easing out the light pink plug, Tony placed it down on the cushion beside them and raising an eyebrow when Peter began desperately grinding. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Whoa, slow down sweetheart. I can't do much with my jeans on now can I?”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Take them off then." Peter huffed impatiently, squirming on his boyfriend’s lap.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You wanna do it for me, baby?” Tony smiled, gently stroking his hands down Peter’s back.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The brunette didn’t need to be asked twice, eagerly nodding and unbuttoning the older man’s jeans, shuffling them down enough before moving himself closer. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"There we go, take your-" Tony let out a soft groan as Peter pushed himself down, letting out a filthy moan. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"<em>Oh</em>," The brunette moaned, tilting his head back and easing himself up and down as Tony gripped his hips. "feels so good, <em>fuck</em>, daddy," </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Any coherent thought left Tony’s mind, as it often did when Peter became so eager, squeezing the brunette’s hips as he took control. Peter’s cheeks were flushed a soft pink, his curls falling forward and shadowing his beautiful face as he fell forward, gripping Tony’s shoulders and letting out filthy, glorious noises Tony wanted to hear endlessly.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That sweater was absolutely being donated Peter’s closet</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Silent Treatment (Starker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the anon who requested ‘requesting starker had a first big argument, peter gives tony a silent treatment for one f*ck*ing week’ </p>
<p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tony has what you might call a big mouth, most people he's ever met could testify to that. He said things without thinking, and usually managed to get away with it. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Usually.</p>
    <p>  </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>But then, he had to go and royally put his foot in it.  </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter always laughed off most of Tony's comments, or shut him up with very sweet, lingering kisses, but even sweet, forgiving, Peter had his limit.  </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It had been meant as a joke, <em>mostly</em>.  </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter had been so excited to start his first big college project, and had quickly become friends with his assigned partner, Harry.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Which was fine, absolutely fine. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was just, Tony felt, a little unnecessary for Harry to come by the tower every night, him and Peter sitting in the living room giggling and whispering.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So, one evening after Harry had left and Tony had been down in the lab getting progressively drunker, and Peter just wouldn't stop singing Harry's praises, Tony may have made a stupid joke about Peter being interested in his assignment partner. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>To be fair, Peter had laughed it off at first, insisting Tony was being ridiculous. But, a big mouth and a bottle of scotch a deadly combination makes. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony pushed it further, and further, until Peter snapped. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a side of his boyfriend Tony had rarely seen, and never directed at him. Tony could handle being yelled at, being told he was an idiot, all that was fine. It was when Peter began to cry, shaking his head and storming out of the room that Tony knew he'd taken it too far. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Stubbornly, he thought, Peter would be over it by the morning. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>DAY ONE:</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter has already left for college when Tony gets up, leaving behind a very curt note stating he was going to the library after his classes and would be home late.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony spends the evening down in the lab, losing track of time as he works, going up to the penthouse and finding the living room empty, FRIDAY informing him Peter was home, and had already gone to bed. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>DAY TWO:</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter has his headphones in when he walks into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and a banana before heading out, Tony sitting at the island sipping on his coffee, trying not to worry about what had just happened. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A simple text informs Tony that Peter will be going to Harry's to work on their assignment.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony never thought he would miss Peter's overuse of emojis but by god he did. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>DAY THREE:</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony may be getting a little irritated. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew he'd been an idiot, and was more than willing to apologise, but Peter seemed to be holding firm on ignoring him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Which, Tony could admit, he deserved, but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> Peter was always in bed by the time Tony fell into it, fast asleep, beautiful as always, guilt sinking into Tony's bones as he fell into sleep.  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>DAY FOUR:</em> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's so <em>obvious</em>, Tony thinks.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How he hadn't thought of it he didn't know.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So, after Peter had left for class, Tony set his plan in motion, confident Peter wouldn't be able to resist.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The living room was covered in candles, rose petals scattered everywhere, Frank Sinatra playing (worked every time, in Tony's experience), a perfectly prepared dinner waiting on a candlelit table. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter didn't didn't give it a second glance when he arrived home, ignoring Tony and walking straight to the bedroom.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>DAY FIVE:</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony is officially frustrated. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter's resolve is strong, Tony has to give him that. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Normally Peter is so chatty, always talking and laughing and exuding positivity, the silence is driving Tony crazy.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He wonders if Peter is just winding him up now, the brunette must know Tony is filled with regret. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>DAY SIX:</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter finally speaks, and Tony's heart skips a beat. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Well, until he realises Peter is talking to FRIDAY.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony has never been so jealous of an AI. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter, Tony begins to think, is almost enjoying torturing Tony with his silence. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Particularly when the brunette practically struts around in little shorts, Tony's sweaters, knee high socks, everything he <em>knows</em> drives Tony crazy.  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>DAY SEVEN</em>:</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>That's it, Tony can't do it anymore.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He's learned his lesson and then some. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So, as a last resort to try and get Peter to talk to him, he writes a note, leaves it on his pillow as Peter sleeps soundly, and heads out.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>An uneasiness sits in Tony all day, particularly when he comes home and finds the penthouse empty.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Letting out a soft breath, he heads down to the lab, resigning himself to his fate. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Until, that is.. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There's candles all over the lab, rose petals scattered everywhere. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And, the most beautiful image of all, Peter standing in the centre of the room, dressed in Tony's old blue MIT sweater, black leggings, his curls messy. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Did you mean it?" The brunette asks, holding up Tony's note, a smile on his face. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Every word." Tony nods, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A wide smile breaks out on Peter's face, the brunette running over to Tony, gracefully dodging all the candles as he crosses the room and flings himself into his boyfriend's arms, kissing him like he needs to to stay alive.  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's a silence, but it's the only one Tony ever wants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I need you (Starker, Cheating)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the anon who requested ‘Tony and Peter are on a break, Peter fucks Bucky because he is upset and lonely, Tony finds out after they are back together and gets really insecure.’ </p>
<p>Enjoy ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It was strange, not waking up next to Tony. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Despite it being a whole month since he and Tony had decided to take a break, Peter still woke up and instinctively reached across the bed, disappointed to find it empty. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It had been Peter's idea to take a break.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He'd thought he could handle Tony's schedule, when they first started dating, particularly as Tony had gone out of his way to put their relationship first. He'd surprise Peter with tickets to a show he'd mentioned wanting to see, they'd go out for romantic dinners, spending hours getting lost in each other's eyes over candlelight. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Whenever Tony had no choice but to work late or Peter was flooded with assignments, they'd always text, sending little encouraging messages and trying to make each other laugh. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It started slowly. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tony missing a dinner here or there, not replying to a text for hours. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter knew it wasn't purposeful, and he had more than enough to keep him busy with college and working part-time as a waiter at a local Italian restaurant, but he still missed how close they had been. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Whole days would pass before Peter heard one word. Sometimes two words, if he was lucky, three. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter tried not to let it affect him, he knew Tony loved him and there was nothing to worry about. </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yet, when days passed without hearing from Tony, and any time they spent together was brief, and sorely lacking in any kind of intimacy, Peter began to get irritated. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>While Peter would never expect Tony to devote 100% of his time to him, he expected that Tony would put the same amount of effort into the relationship that he did. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hadn't wanted to get so..<em>angry</em>, but when Tony had finally promised to devote a whole night to Peter and then left the younger man sitting on his own in a ridiculously fancy restaurant for an hour, before texting to say he couldn't make it (and not even <em>apologising</em>), Peter snapped. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Particularly when he went straight over to the tower, finding Tony down in the lab tinkering with a suit. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The final straw had been when Peter was explaining his feelings and Tony insisted that he was just being needy, and couldn't understand what <em>real</em> problems were. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It took everything Peter had to not explode on the spot, hurt and anger coursing through him. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He waited until he was calm, and Tony had that apologetic look in his eyes. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then, biting back every tear and keeping his breathing steady, Peter informed his boyfriend that he wanted to take some time out from their relationship, give Tony time to think about what was really important to him. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter waited until he got home, crashing into bed and letting the tears flow until he finally drifted into a fitful sleep. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Alright there, Pete?" Bucky raised an eyebrow, wiping a glass as Peter sid onto a barstool, shuffling off his jacket. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Just..great,” The brunette nodded, hanging his jacket on the back of the stool and leaning forward on the bar. “wonderful, even.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yeah, you look like it." The older man grinned, setting down the glass in his hand and throwing the cloth over his shoulder.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh shut up, Buck." Peter groaned, rolling his eyes as the bartender began pouring a drink.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Here," The older man winked, setting a glass down in front of Peter. "on the house."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, thank you.” Peter nodded, taking a sip.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"So, how are things going lately?” Bucky asked, wiping down the bar.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Does this answer your question?” Peter asked, knocking back his drink in one go, sliding the gass forward.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>One or two (several, <em>very</em> strong) drinks later, Peter was in a reflective mood.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You'd never stand me up, Buck." The brunette sighed, looking over to the older man with slightly glazed eyes, his mouth set in a lazy grin. "you're so kind and sweet and kind..”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I think someone's had enough for tonight, don’t you?” Bucky laughed softly, lightly scratching his neck and taking the glass away from Peter. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I haven't had enough, that's the problem.” The younger man protested, swaying slightly as he went to lean back.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I'm taking you home, Pete,” Bucky checked his watch, walking around to where Peter was sitting and gently draping his arm around the younger man. “come on, there’s a big glass of water and a bed with your name on it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>After some struggles with getting Bambi-legged Peter up the stairs to his apartment and a small battle with his keys, Bucky managed to get Peter inside, sitting him down on the couch while the older man went in search of a glass of water.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Here, it won’t do much but it’ll do enough.” Bucky smiled, handing Peter the glass as he went to sit beside him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Thanks,” Peter nodded quietly, taking a drink and laying back against the soft red blanket on the back of the couch, his soft curls falling into his face. “I didn’t mean for you to take me home.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey, I’m just looking out for a friend.” Bucky smiled, gently patting Peter’s leg, leaning forward on the couch and resting his hands on his knees. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I miss him, Buck.” Peter sighed, pushing his hair out of his face.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know you do, bud,” Bucky smiled softly, looking over at the younger man. “I’m sure he misses you too.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It’s just..he was being so..” Peter struggled to find the words, sitting up and placing the water down on the coffee table, scooting closer to Bucky and looking over at his friend. “he never made time for me, you know? Am I so..unattractive? Boring? Stupid?”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, of course not,” Bucky insisted, gently placing his hand on Peter’s back. “you’re a very handsome, fun, intelligent guy. Tony’s just being an idiot.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I swear.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter wasn’t sure when he went from crying on Bucky's shoulder to kissing him, tangling his hands in the older man's hair and climbing into his lap. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was frantic and desperate and just what Peter needed, to feel wanted. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky tried to protest, but Peter needed it so badly, to feel wanted and desired, drawing the older man back in.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter hopped up into the older man's arms, wrapping his legs around Bucky's waist, the older man's strong arms supporting him as they made their way into the bedroom, Bucky setting him down on the bed. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They quickly attacked each other's clothes, tearing them off and throwing them aside. Peter blocked everything else out, focusing on the feeling of Bucky touching him and caressing him and making him feel like he hadn't in a long time.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He pushed any negative thoughts from his mind. He needed this, and if Bucky was prepared to give it to him Peter wasn't refusing.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The younger man let out a soft groan as Bucky gently nipped his neck, pushing him back down onto the bed, leaving Peter to catch his breath as he reached over to the nightstand.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was different than it ever was with Tony.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Because no two times were ever the same with a Tony. Sometimes it was sweet and giggly, early in the morning, other times slow and passionate, lasting for hours, they'd always taken any opportunity to be intimate with each other, even if it was just a stolen moment at some fancy event, sneaking away and losing themselves in each other for a moment.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This wasn't any of those, it was..functionary, not necessarily in a bad way. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky certainly knew what he was doing, and Peter was enjoying it, but it wasn't what he truly wanted, who he truly wanted to be with.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter decided to just enjoy it, letting himself go as he laid back on the bed, soft moans escaping him as Bucky eased himself in and out, holding Peter's hands above his head and biting and licking at his neck. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bucky had left when Peter woke up, leaving him a silly little note that managed to bring a smile to the brunette's face. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>There was no awkwardness, they were friends, Peter had needed him and that was that. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Heading into the shower, Peter braced himself for another day. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Maybe this one would be better. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was just a coffee. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Catch up, check in with each other. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a little awkward, at first, but Peter couldn’t deny that his heart soared when he saw Tony again. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They'd managed to avoid each other, and Peter felt the urge to just run into the older man's arms and never let go. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They talked about what they'd been up to, work, college, occasionally smiling over at each other. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before long, they were back in a comfortable space and it was like they'd never been apart, like it had been when they'd first started dating. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter had been planning to just see how things were between them after a month apart, but he found himself just wanting to end the break then and there. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So he did, with Tony promising never to let their relationship fall by the wayside again. Peter had considered mentioning what had happened with Bucky, but he decided that their break was a break, they hadn't been together. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter went over to the tower that night, he and Tony ordering takeout and watching a movie, cuddling up on the couch. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was all he wanted, to feel like their relationship was important to Tony, that Peter was an important part of his life. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before long, their relationship was back on track and better than ever, much to Peter's delight. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But..there was one thing missing. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>They hadn't been properly intimate since they'd been back together, and Tony avoided the subject whenever Peter tried to bring it up. It got to the point where the brunette was getting suspicious, and decided to just confront Tony about it.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What Peter hadn’t been expecting was for Tony to inform him that he knew what had happened with Bucky.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It was a one night, stupid drunken thing,” Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair as he sat down on the couch beside the older man. “I was just..lonely and I needed to feel..”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Pete,” Tony held up a hand, looking over at his boyfriend. “I don’t blame you for what you did. We were on a break and you were entitled to..” </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Then what’s going on?” Peter asked, placing his hands on Tony’s thigh and looking over at his boyfriend with concerned eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just hope,” Tony started, placing his hands over Peter’s. “you don’t feel like you’re settling with me. I’m not as young as I was and I do..” The older man sighed, shaking his head. “I do stupid things like put anything in the world ahead of you. You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, inside and out, and I don’t deserve you after what I did.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I don’t care how old you are, Tony,” Peter smiled softly. “or about anything except that you care about me and love me, all I wanted was for you to just not cast me aside.” The brunette ran his hand along Tony’s thigh, biting his lip gently.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Let me show you how much I love you.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Mafia AU III (Starker)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the anon who requested ‘love to request about Peter owns a flower shop and he keeps on getting visited by handsome yet deadly mob boss, tony stark who keeps getting the same flowers.’ </p>
<p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Some things in life are guaranteed.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The sun will rise, birds will sing, and Peter Parker will miss his alarm going off.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>After the usual frantic dash of showering, getting dressed, brushing his teeth and almost tripping as he ran downstairs. It was still practically dark out, the sun beginning it's slow ascent above the city.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>That, plus the fact that he was rushing, led him to almost crash into quite possibly the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his entire life.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Somehow, Peter managed to pull himself together enough to offer an apology, the stranger offering an easy smile in return, resting his hands in the pockets of his immaculate and probably crazily expensive navy suit as Peter went to open the shop.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"So," (Dear God, even his voice had Peter melting. It wasn't enough that the man was tall, dark and handsome with deep chocolate eyes Peter wanted to lose himself and an-) "I presume you're either the owner or just a really obvious burglar."</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"I'm the owner," Peter smiled, trying not to get distracted as he opened the shop. "Peter Parker."</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Peter Parker." The man smirked, cocking his hip and watching as Peter finally managed to get the door open, a flush colouring the brunette's face.</p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What can I help you with?” Peter asked, moving behind the counter and grabbing his dark green apron, quickly tying it around his waist as the stranger gently examined the vase of lillies sitting on the counter. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"It might be an awkward request," The man smiled over at Peter, the brunette’s heart fluttering. The man could literally ask Peter to strip naked and sing an aria and he wouldn't hesitate.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"But I need some black dahlias, if you have them."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I think there’s some in the back, they don't get requested much.” Peter smiled, curiosity seeping into him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"They're for my wife,” The man explained, folding his arms. “she loves them. I may have missed a dinner or two, gotta get back in the good books."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then, I’ll be right back.” Peter nodded, smiling to himself as he made his way out the back of the shop, sifting through the rows of flowers until he found what he was looking for, taking a small bunch of the requested blooms and heading back into the shop.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you want me to wrap them for you?” The brunette offered, laying the dark flowers down on the white counter.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're a star to offer, but I’m running late as it is," The man smiled, reaching into his pocket and taking out a dark leather wallet, taking out a note and handing it over to Peter, their fingers brushing and sending a sharp, delicious jolt up Peter’s back.  "keep the change, gorgeous."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The event lingered in Peter's mind over the next few days, unable to keep the stranger far from his mind.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He knew he shouldn't, it was pointless to, but he kept hoping that the bell above the door would ring and he'd look up and see the man walking into the shop.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then, early on Friday morning, when Peter was tiredly tying his dark green apron around his waist, the bell dinged and there he was.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Perfectly cut black suit, hair perfectly styled, strong yet alluring aftershave floating in the air, and a smile that had Peter ready to do anything in the world to maintain it.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hi," Peter smiled, swallowing a breath as the man walked across the black and white tiled floor, taking off his sunglasses in one smooth movement, Peter's heart threatening to thud onto the floor. "what can I do for you?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That's a dangerous question in the wrong hands," The man winked, tucking his sunglasses into the inside pocket of his suit jacket. "but I'll keep it simple for now. If you don't mind, that is."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Not at all," Peter shook his head, unable to keep the smile from his face. "what do you need?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Well my wife adored the flowers, they were just what she needed,” The man laughed softly, the sound like the most beautiful music. “so, with that in mind I might trouble you for a bunch or two more, stay in her good graces."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Of course, I'll be right back." Peter smiled, heading out and taking a few deep breaths as he fetched the flowers, taking two large bunches back.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Would you like them wrapped?" </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Could you sweetheart?” The man smiled, taking his phone from his pocket. “that'd be great. Excuse me a moment."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter’s hands were only slightly shaky as he wrapped the flowers in cellophane, forcing down the heat that crept up his neck, the man standing outside the shop and talking on the phone, one hand in his pocket, his hip cocked.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Perfect, your talents know no bounds." The man grinned when he returned, gently touching the deep red ribbon wrapped around one of the bunches. "could you give me a hand taking these to my car?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>Judging by the suits and general demeanour of the man, Peter knew he shouldn’t have been surprised by the sleek black Audi parked up outside the shop, the man opening the back door and laying the flowers in his hand inside before accepting the bunch Peter gave him with a wink.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For you,” The man reached for his wallet, handing over a crisp note, five hundred this time. “along with my immense gratitude.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sitting on the couch, half paying attention to the movie playing and half scrolling through Instagram, Peter frowned as the phone screen turned to black, an unknown number flashing up.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chancing it, Peter’s stomach immediately dropped as he heard the voice at the other end of the line. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I hope you don't mind me calling you," The smooth tones dripped into Peter’s ear like honey. "but I have a pretty big favour to ask and I thought you might want some time to..prepare yourself."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Oh, uh..sure, yes, what can I do for you?" Peter cleared his throat, shifting slightly on the couch. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I was hoping you could arrange to have some of those beautiful flowers of yours delivered to my home,” There was a strange noise in the background, like a loud shouting, before it quieted again, the man’s voice dropping deliciously low. “could you do that for me, Peter?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We..we don't usually deliver, but.." Peter felt his breath catch in his throat, his whole body feeling warm. "I could make an exception, for..for you."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You're an angel," The man let out a soft hum, melting Peter’s spine. "I promise I'll make it worth your while. I'll forward you the address, if you could drop them by some morning before Saturday you'd really be helping me out."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"I can do that." Peter swallowed thickly, his heart thudding heavily.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"That's what I like to hear.” The man murmured, Peter biting his lip gently. “Alright, thanks again, Peter."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The house was..a mansion, a beautiful one at that. Classical features, yet modern and sleek. It was surrounded by tall, elegant trees, a long, winding driveway weaving behind tall, black, iron gates.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter pressed the buzzer, a small red dot flashing and the gates easing open a moment later.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The gardens surrounding Peter as he drove up to the house was stunning, perfectly maintained with an abundance of trees and plants, mostly darker in colour, with deep red roses standing out, almost luring the eye in.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The door to the house was open, a tall, blonde, classically handsome man walking down the marble steps, dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, smiling at Peter.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Hey, you must be Peter. You're delivering the flowers, right?</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, nice to meet you." Peter smiled softly, smoothing out his grey t-shirt, wishing he’d gone for something more sophisticated. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Let me give you a hand bringing them inside."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It shouldn't have surprised Peter that the inside of the house was as beautiful as the outside. There was a large, mahogany staircase in the middle of the foyer, a deep red carpet down the middle of it. The floor was a dark wood, beautiful antique furniture carefully placed around the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You can leave them down on the ground," the blonde explained. "he likes things done very..particularly."</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Once all the flowers had been dropped off, the blonde offered his hand, giving Peter a smile and shaking his hand.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter had been a little disappointed not to see the man, but had a strange sense that he was almost being watched, something lingering in the shadows.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>—</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter opened the shop a little later on Saturdays, heading to the cafe around the corner and grabbing a coffee to go and a newspaper before heading back to the shop. He’d only bought the paper to use as a cover for the counter when wrapping flowers, but decided to peruse it as he drank his coffee, occasionally glancing up at the door.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he was finishing his coffee, his eyes caught an article, well, more a photo.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was him, the man that hadn’t left Peter’s mind, that haunted his dreams.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His name, Peter discovered, was Tony Stark.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He was also, apparently, the head of the biggest Mafia in the city, and had just been involved in a million dollar drug smuggling operation.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bell dinged, drawing Peter’s attention, quickly placing the paper down and straightening himself up, sucking in breath when he saw <em>him</em>, Tony, walk over with a devilish smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>“I’m afraid I’m here to bother you again,” The older man smirked, leaning his hip against the counter. “the flowers at the house went over so well that I feel the need to take as much as you’re willing to give me.” </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, sure,” Peter nodded, frocing himself to smile as his body threatned to crumble to the ground. “how can I help?”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ll take the usual, if you’d be so kind.” Tony winked.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right away.” </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re too good to me, gorgeous.” </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter took his time as he went to get the flowers, catching his breath and calming himself down. He was, <em>Tony</em>, was..a dangerous man, if the paper was to be believed. A criminal. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And Peter wanted him with every fibre of his being.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you mind?” Tony asked, picking up the newspaper as Peter emerged back into the shop. I forgot to get the paper this morning.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure, go ahead.” Peter nodded, freezing as he realised he’d left the paper open on the article about Tony and-</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Oh that’s ridiculous," The older man raised an eyebrow, looking at the newspaper in his hand, Peter’s heart ringing in his ears. "this photo is <em>terrible</em>, they got my bad side. And it was 2.5 million, you’d think they’d get their facts straight, huh?"</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh..I, I..” Peter swallwoed a breath as Tony set the paper down, keeping his eyes on the younger man, a smirk forming on his face as he walked around the counter.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter looked down at the ground as Tony approached him, fear, excitement and lust pulsing through him.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ever so softly, Tony placed his hand under Peter's chin, tilting his head up to meet dark, dangerous, lust-filled eyes "I think you better close the shop, cucciolo."</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Coming out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So for my wonderful friend Ebba's birthday she requested Peter coming out to either Tony or MJ, and this was a sheer joy to write!</p>
<p>Enjoy ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Looking into the bathroom mirror, Peter cleared his throat, squared his shoulders, and took a breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm gay." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Huh. That wasn't so bad. It felt good, actually. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter smiled at his reflection, feeling more confident than ever that he could do this. Peter had  known for a long time that he was gay, and while he'd ever had any issue with it, he figured that since he was coming up to his 16th birthday, it was about time he came out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pete?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Any confidence Peter had felt was instantly shattered as soon as May called his name. How the hell did people do this? He took a breath before heading to the bathroom door, opening it and throwing on a quick smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dinner's ready," May smiled, gesturing to the kitchen and raising an eyebrow. "everything okay?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine," Peter nodded, his voice an octave higher than he'd prefer. "good, great." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Much to Peter's gratitude, May didn't notice his leg shaking like crazy while they ate their lasagna, May leading the conversation and talking about work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'Just say it, she'll understand.'</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter knew that May would support and love him no matter what, and he could tell her anything. And he would tell her, just..after dinner.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they were sitting on the couch watching a movie, Peter was on the verge of just saying it. There was no reason not to, he'd have to tell her eventually and..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"May?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over at his Aunt, resting his hands in his lap and mentally preparing himself. This was fine, he could do this. He was a superhero for crying out loud, he could tell his Aunt he wa—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm?" May looked over at him, a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I..uh.." Just say it, two words, that was it. "I think I'll get more popcorn."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before May could react, Peter had taken the half full bowl of popcorn from the coffee table and practically run into the kitchen, placing the bowl on the counter and burying his face in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting in his bedroom with Ned, assembling the Lego Death Star, Peter knew that now was as good a time as any to tell his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He might have been too embarrassed to tell May but he could tell Ned. After all, he knew that Ned could keep a secret, and wouldn't judge him or treat him any differently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, shifting slightly in his seat and clearing his throat, Peter prepared himself to just..come out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, how's the internship going?" Ned asked, sorting through the pieces in the box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, it's uh.." Peter focused on the lego piece in his hand, twirling it gently. "it's going good."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's so cool that you get to work with Tony Stark," Ned smiled, adding some of the pieces to the model. "like obviously it's awesome that you're a superhero but you literally get to work with Iron Man every weekend, that's a dream."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Peter nodded, smiling politely. He didn't want to come off like he didn't care about the internship, or that he didn't know how lucky he was. "it's pretty cool. Hey, Ned?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ned kept his eyes on the model, his tongue resting on the side of his lips as he pieced it together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alright, Peter could do this. He'd literally had to tell Ned that he was Spiderman, this was nothing in comparison to that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm.." Peter looked at the piece in his hand, squeezing it slightly. "I'm supposed to tell you that you're invited up to the compound this weekend, I forgot about it until now." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No way!" Ned's smile made Peter feel better, but he knew that the guilt in his stomach wouldn't ease. Why couldn't he just say it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Resting his head on his hand, Peter let out a breath, tapping his fingers against the cafeteria table. His mind was wandering, and yet not thinking of anything in particular. The simple cheese sandwich and red apple sat untouched on the tray in front of him, the can of soda sitting beside them growing warmer by the minute. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Earth to Peter."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Huh?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brunette let his eyes wander across the table, MJ taking a seat across from him and setting her tray down on the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're drooling on your sandwich." MJ gestured to the tray in front of Peter, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter instantly sat up, wiping his mouth and looking down at the definitively dry sandwich. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's on your mind?" MJ asked, picking up her bottle of water and unscrewing the cap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing much," Peter sighed, picking up the apple from his tray and taking a bite. "just daydreaming, I guess."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see.." MJ looked at him for a minute as she took a sip of water, in that way that made Peter feel as though she was looking into his very soul. "sounds fascinating." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter contemplated telling MJ, chewing on the apple and glancing across the cafeteria. She'd be cool with it, Peter knew that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he'd swallowed the apple in his mouth, he cleared his throat and looked over to the brunette, who was now engrossed in a book, her brow furrowed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter opened his mouth, his heart beating loudly in his ears, ready to just te-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Parker," </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter closed his mouth with a frown, turning around and seeing Flash standing in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What is it?" The brunette sighed, a weariness in his voice. He was beginning to think he wasn't meant to come out at all, like the universe (and his own embarrassment) were stopping him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nothing," Flash shrugged, grinning inanely. "just reminding you that you're a dick."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go fuck yourself, Flash." Peter muttered, turning back to MJ and taking a sip of warm cola. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter had been relieved when Steve had accepted his invitation to meet up for a coffee, figuring that the man would be a good person to talk to about the whole ‘coming out’ thing. Steve was one of the kindest, most patient, tolerant and considerate people that Peter had ever met, and yet..when the two of them were walking through central park, Starbucks cups in hand, Peter couldn’t feel any more nervous if he tried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve was talking about Bucky’s upcoming birthday, wondering what gift to get for his husband. Peter sipped on the hot chocolate in his hands (he felt like such a child ordering it, until Steve very politely ordered one too, giving Peter a wink at the counter), his mind whirling with how to approach the subject. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” The teenager glanced over to Steve, not even sure what the question was as the words left his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Steve nodded, taking a sip of the hot chocolate. “go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was just wondering..what it..was like for you when you..came out?” Peter asked, pretty sure the tips of his ears were bright red by now. “I’m..doing a project for my..social studies class.” He felt guilty about the lie, but it had slipped out before he could stop it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Steve looked a little surprised, and certainly curious, but was obliging as always. “well it wasn’t exactly a case of ‘coming out’ for me, I mean..I always knew that I was gay but it wasn’t something I could shout out proudly without..well, it was a different time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter noticed the slight clench in Steve’s jaw, worrying he’d touched a nerve in the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But of course,” Steve continued, a smile forming on his face much to Peter’s relief. “times change, attitudes change, and I thoroughly appreciate that while it’s not perfect now, it’s a hell of a lot better.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s it like having to..tell people?” Peter asked, feeling like his blush was now permanent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It depends who it is, I guess,” Steve looked at Peter a little curiously, but didn’t stare. “I’ve found that most people are very open minded and accepting, if you give them a chance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I suppose so.” Peter nodded. He knew that, he’d specifically wanted to tell people he knew were proven to be those things and yet..he’d still failed. “Do you..is there any particular way to..come out?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If a giant hole wanted to just burn through the ground and let Peter fall through it, he’d be more than grateful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose it depends on the situation. If it’s for the first time..” Peter was sure he could feel Steve’s eyes on him for a moment, but he was busy pretending to look incredibly interested in the lid of his coffee cup. “then there’s no better way than just..saying it. People can either accept it or reject it, but they can’t do anything if you’re not honest with them, or yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm,” Peter nodded, his entire body now crimson. “that makes sense. Thanks, Steve.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Peter,” The man offered a sincere smile, and Peter let himself relax a little. “I hope this helps you. With your project..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter could only manage a nod, mumbling a polite ‘thank you.’ into his cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Friday night, and Peter was upstate at the Avengers Compound, sitting across from Tony in one of the workspaces. He spent most weekends up here, most Friday nights spent with Tony working on their suits. It wasn’t technically an internship, but to Peter it was. Ned would be coming up tomorrow, and Peter was looking forward to it, excited to introduce his best friend to everyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you pass me that wrench, Pete?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter's mind was far away, his head resting on his hand. "I'm gay." He nodded, reaching out and picking up the wrench. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a second before he realised he hadn't said </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Okay." </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he’d intended, his blood running cold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, that's.." Tony raised an eyebrow, looking over at the teenager curiously. "great, but I don't see how that affects your ability to hand me the wrench."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did I just..say that? Out loud? To..you?" Peter whispered, pretty sure his heart had stopped beating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can have Fri play it back for you.." Tony offered, turning towards one of the sensors.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Peter quickly stood, his face burning. "that's..I need to..excuse me.."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was safely ensconced back in the bedroom he stayed in while visiting the compound, Peter flopped onto the bed and buried his face in the pillow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why, why did he just..of all the people in the world to just embarrass himself in front of why did it have to be Mr. Stark?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was so unfair, when he'd actually wanted to say it he couldn't, but to just..blurt it out like that..Peter let out a soft groan into the pillow, his entire body crimson.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn't sure how much time passed, but eventually there was a knock on the door, which opened before he could protest, quickly sitting up and wiping his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There you are," Tony smiled softly, closing the door behind him and walking over to the bed, sitting down on the end of it. "it's amazing how bedrooms always feel like the safest place to hide." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I wasn't hiding, I was.." Peter sat up, running a hand through his hair and trying to think of a better answer. "I needed a minute."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I see," Tony nodded, folding his hands in his lap and glancing over at the teenager. "well you've been up here for about sixty-five of them so I hope you feel better." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter murmured softly, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is there anything you want to..talk about?" Tony asked, clearing his throat and shifting slightly on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter's instinct was to say no, he didn't want to embarrass the man by emotionally unloading on him, but he couldn't take back what he'd said. He figured that Mr. Stark would be understanding, well, he hoped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess..about what I said.." Peter cursed himself for being so embarrassed, it wasn't anything to be ashamed of but he hadn't exactly been ready to just say it at that particular moment. "I didn't mean it, well, I did, but I—" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter," Tony gently placed his hand on the teen's shoulder, drawing his attention. "it's okay. I figured that you probably didn't intend for it to come out like that, so to speak, but there's no need to be embarrassed." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know that," Peter nodded, his embarrassment refusing to cease. "it just wasn't how I wanted to say it, I mean..I've tried to say it for a while now but it just..I couldn't do it." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I'm flattered that you told me first," Tony raised an eyebrow, smiling gently. "even if it was an accident."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why couldn't I say it when I wanted to?" Peter asked, more to himself than to Tony, resting his head in his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Life is funny sometimes, I guess. But, now that you've said it to me, intentionally or not, surely you realise that it's no big deal?" Tony gently squeezed Peter's shoulder, his eyes kind. "I mean, I don't feel any differently about you, and I don't think anyone else will. You're.." Tony cleared his throat, taking a breath. "you're the same smart, funny, kind, sweet kid you were before. Who you're attracted to really isn't anyone's business but yours. If you're happy, then that's what matters."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked away, feeling his cheeks burning hotter than ever, though he couldn't help smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, Mr. Stark," He mumbled softly, laying his hands in his lap and trying not to fidget. "that means a lot." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well if I could give you any advice," Tony's voice dropped slightly, a warm tone to it. "just tell people. You've told me, there's no reason you can't tell anyone else. Don't be afraid to let yourself be vulnerable, people are more accepting than you think."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter felt the bed shift slightly, watching as Tony stood up, heading to the door and stopping before turning back, a smile on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm proud of you, Peter, just thought you should know." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter's heart started beating a little faster in his chest, his smile widening as he bit his lip. He gave the man a nod, words failing him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony left the room, closing the door with a soft 'click' and leaving Peter to fall back on the bed, closing his eyes and feeling like this time, he could do this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Impulsive (Tony x Pepper)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a request I received on tumblr 'Tony wants to adopt an alpaca and pepepr says no but its too late. Morgan gets a brother alpaca!'</p>
<p>Enjoy ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Pepper is a patient woman. Very patient. <em>Too</em> patient. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the she'd had Morgan, she was an expert in the virtue. Which worked to her ongoing favour as the girl was a carbon copy of her father, impulsive to a fault.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least Morgan didn't have access to a black card. Pepper sometimes dreaded Morgan's teenage years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But for now, Morgan's biggest impulses were sneaking some ice cream before dinner or staying up after her bedtime to read more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony, however, had much more irritating (and sometimes dangerous) impulsive habits. Pepper had finally managed to get her husband to agree to discussing any major purchases with her first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Granted, she usually said no, but at least she was kept aware of his plans. Such as his latest hair brained scheme, adopting an Alpaca of all things. When they'd decided to move out of the city, Pepper had been open to the idea of maybe getting a dog, maybe a few chickens, but she definitely drew the line at an Alpaca. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony tried to convince her, going so far as to sit her down and have FRIDAY present a half hour slideshow on the benefits. But a five year old daughter (plus Pepper and Tony's unofficial children - Fri, DUM E, U, Peter and Harley) and an impulsive husband were more than enough to deal with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, the Alpaca dream had been shelved away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well, so Pepper (naively) thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a warm Saturday morning, mid July, the sun shining and the ground warm beneath Pepper's feet as she stepped out into the front yard, coffee in hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was so peaceful after years of living in the city. The birds chirped, the trees rustled gently, it was heavenly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until Pepper turned the corner, letting out a scream and dropping her coffee onto the ground as she saw the big brown and white Alpaca standing in the middle of the backyard. Peter was holding the reins of the animal, gently rubbing his neck while Harley was constricting some kind of fence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, Aunt Pep," Harley called cheerfully, while Peter waved with a slight blush. "what do you think?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I think there's an Alpaca in my yard," Pepper spoke slowly, taking a breath. "even though I specifically told Tony no."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of, Tony appeared beside his wife, a grin on his face that wasn't doing anything to help Pepper's mood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Pepper raised an eyebrow, reaching down to pick up the dropped mug and letting put a breath. "I said no, Tony." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well..I thought the best way for you to change your mind was to get to see how lovable they are." Tony insisted, gesturing over to the creature that Peter was now feeding a carrot to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just.." Pepper closed her eyes for a moment. Maybe this wasn't happening. "get that thing out of here before Morgan sees it or we'll never-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A loud shriek sounded, and Pepper knew she'd lost. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blur of brown hair and pink Hello Kitty pyjamas flew by, and in a second Morgan was up in Peter's arms and gently stroking the Alpaca's neck, giggling madly as Harley joined them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, he's good with the kids." Tony grinned, and Pepper couldn't help admitting that it was pretty cute to watch Morgan and the boys laughing and petting the Alpaca. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll think about it." Pepper sighed, taking the mug inside, a small smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A month later, on Peter's birthday, everyone was gathered in the back yard for a barbecue. Family  members, friends, Avengers, an Alpaca, it was becoming the norm on a Saturday afternoon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marshmallow, as Morgan had christened the Alpaca, had a yellow party hat on his head, and Peter, Harley, Morgan, Ned and MJ were all squeezed around him for a selfie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Told you it was a good idea." Tony, coming to stand beside Pepper and draping his arm over her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," The blonde nodded, smiling as she watched the scene before her, laughter filling the air. "maybe not all your ideas are ridiculous." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I'm glad you said that," Tony gently rubbed his chin, looking over to his wife. "because I was thinking abo-" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, Tony," Pepper smiled, wrapping her arm around his waist. "seven kids are more than enough." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Sweet Dreams (Starker, Penny Parker, Smut)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a tumblr request 'hey my soupmate, i would like to request about tony having total crush on his new stepmother (peter) and wants naughty dream about him. then the next day it came true when howard is out of the country'</p><p>Enjoy ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony rarely bothered visiting home, choosing to stay at college most weekends and holidays, particularly since his parents had divorced and his mother had moved out to California. He talked to her, occasionally, but he’d made his peace with the fact that he wouldn't be seeing her as often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a year since the divorce was finalised, though they’d basically been separated for years before that. Howard had moved on fairly quickly, meeting a beautiful ballet dancer at a show a couple of months after the divorce. Or maybe it was weeks, Tony wasn’t particularly sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony didn’t know why he’d been surprised when he first met his new stepmother, it was typical of Howard to go for something that on the surface was beautiful but had no real substance underneath, and Penny was no exception. She was beautiful, with long wavy brown hair falling down her back, big honey brown eyes, perfect pink lips and possessed a dancer’s figure, which wasn’t the worst thing to look at. She was perfectly nice, and seemed to genuinely love Howard (Though Tony was sure his father’s wealth was much more interesting to the brunette than his sparkling wit). She wasn’t much older than Tony either, twenty four or twenty five, if he had to guess, compared to Howard’s cool fifty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Since getting re-married, Howard, possibly under the influence of his new bride, had become more willing to reach out and offer for Tony to visit home more often. Not that he ever took his father up on the offer, he had more than enough to amuse him at college.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, one Wednesday afternoon in October, sitting in his dorm watching a movie on his laptop, his phone began buzzing on the nightstand. He didn’t recognize the number, but he rarely bothered to save any contacts anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tony? Is that you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him a minute to register the voice, lightly scratching his neck and laying back down on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Penny. Yeah, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to bother you when you’re probably really busy,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony glanced at his laptop, resting his head on his hand and smirking slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s okay, I suppose I can find five mniutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be quick,” The brunette giggled slightly, the sound lingering in Tony’s mind. “I just wanted to let you know that your father and I are throwing a Halloween party this weekend, and we’d really love it if you could come.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see.” The teen shrugged, examining the nails on his other hand, letting out a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you have much better offers, but we’d love to see you,” The brunette’s voice was soft, trickling gently into Tony’s ear. “anyway, I won’t keep you. Nice talking to you, Tony.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tony nodded, licking his lower lip gently. “see you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waking up with a soft groan, Tony slowly blinked awake in the dark. He was pretty sure his bed was in a different position, and the sheets felt nicer than he was used to. The room was bigger too, and very familiar. It was..his childhood bedroom? It certainly looked like it, he could just about make out the various band posters on the walls and the chair in the corner with clothes covering it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaching over to the nightstand, Tony flicked on the small lamp, soft light casting a small illumination across the bed. This was strange, why would he be-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could wrap his head around what was going on, the bedroom door slowly opened, light flooding in from the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re awake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking over to the door, Tony swallowed a breath as he saw Penny standing in the doorway. Her hair was swept up in a messy bun, loose tendrils falling around her beautiful face. She was wearing a silky pink robe, hanging open and falling around her shoulders, revealing lacy pink underwear, showing off her perfect figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” The teenager managed, his voice slightly higher than he would prefer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t sleep,” The brunette smiled softly, stepping gracefully into the room and closing the door behind her. “I thought maybe you could help me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony’s brain failed him, flatlining as Penny slinked across the floor, stopping at the end of his bed and letting the robe fall away before crawling onto the bed and making her way up to him, straddling him through the blanket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you can?” Penny smiled softly, gently cupping Tony’s cheek and sweeping her thumb across it. “you’d really be helping me out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..uh, yeah,” Tony nodded, the brunette sitting on top of him grinning, gently squeezing his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Great, you’re such a sweetheart.” Penny cooed, reaching down and drawing the teenager in for a filthy kiss, moaning into his mouth and sliding her hands up to grip his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It kicked Tony into gear, reaching to grip onto the woman’s hips and sliding down to squeeze her ass, deepening the kiss. Her robe was soon discarded, and she moved off Tony to pull the blanket away from him, pushing him flat on his back down onto the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t have you being loud,” The brunette smiled, reaching to slowly peel away her pink lace panties, sitting back and lifting her long slim legs into the air, tugging the flimsy material over them and throwing them aside. Even in the dim light Tony could see she was glistening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“with that in mind,” Penny moved onto her knees, gently sweeping her hands along Tony’s chest. “we’ll have to keep your mouth busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every fibre of Tony’s body was lit on fire as his stepmother moved to kneel beside his head, resting her hands on the metal headboard and gracefully lifting her leg over his face, hovering in the air above him for a moment before slowly easing down, Tony instantly seeking out the wet heat radiating from her, the taste sweeter than anything he’d ever known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm..yes, keep going, baby,” Penny moaned softly as Tony reached a hand down to palm himself. He didn’t remember falling asleep naked but it was the furthest concern from his mind, his throbbing member slick in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved his other hand to gently squeeze the brunette’s ass, enjoying the lewd, quiet moans he elicited from her, licking slow stripes up her glistening pussy. Her breath came in short gasps as Tony gently swirled his tongue around her clit, continuing to stroke himself in harmony, sweeping his thumb across his leaking tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god..Tony, oh..ah..” Penny continued her lascivious, wanton moans, Tony feeling her growing wetter as he slowly worked her over, continuing to stroke himself, feeling himself getting closer with every passing moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes..please..oh..I’m gonna..” The brunette on top of him breathed as Tony flicked his tongue quicker, squeezing himself tighter, feeling the bliss beginning to wrap around them and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s dark, and he’s alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s in his dorm room, his laptop opened at the end of his bed, the screen blank. He’s warm, uncomfortably so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a wet spot on his sweatpants, and he reluctantly accepts that the dream is well and truly over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good god, the party was boring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had all the necessary requirements (alcohol, food, nice house, lots of people) yet it was just very..dull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The majority of the guests seemed to be dressed up out of requirement as posed to any real desire to, and any and all conversation seemed to revolve around the mundane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony himself hadn’t bothered dressing up, deciding to head into town and meet up with some friends. He went back upstairs, raising an eyebrow at the loud shouting coming from further down the hall as he went into his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he was changing after his shower, he heard a loud door slam down the hall, followed by heavy footsteps thundering past outside. He finished buttoning up his shirt and quickly ran a brush through his hair before heading out to the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a wild guess that Howard was in a particularly pleasant mood, Tony walked down the hall to the master bedroom, gently knocking on the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang on,” A familiar voice called, Tony tucking his hands into the back pocket of his jeans as he waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh” Penny opened the door, looking surprised to see the teenager. “Tony, sorry, I thought it was your father.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not for another thirty years, or ever, hopefully.” Tony smirked, enjoying the sight of the brunette in a simple white silk robe, her hair and make up done perfectly, black felt kitten ears perched on her soft waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be down in a minute, just need to get dressed.” Penny quickly smiled, wiping under her eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t want to be rude but..I heard you arguing with dad,” Tony smiled softly, glancing down the hall before looking back at his stepmother. “I wanted to check if you were okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” The brunette flushed slightly, Tony taking a step forward. “thank you, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a good shoulder to cry on,” The teenager winked. “I know what he can be like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a party, I don’t want to ruin your night.” Penny smiled softly, lightly toying with her hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got time,” Tony grinned, walking closer into the room and closing the door behind him. “I can make you feel better.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Red Velvet (Starkershield)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I’ve decided to combine two requests, ‘Saw Red Velvet's Red Flavor and imagined what if Pete is secretly a K-Pop fan (knows all the choreos and stuff!!) and then he dances Red Flavor (the choreo of chorus is cute!!) thinking nobody's watching, then Tony (and whoever you want) catches him and is just amazed cuz wtf that's so cUTE sorry if this was a weird req ’ and ‘Starkershield threesome pls’ - I must admit I know absolutely nothing about K-Pop so I did keep this fairly simple! I watched the video for the song and it was really cute, I could definitely see Peter doing it. Tony and Steve are certainly into it!</p><p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was pretty late on Saturday night when Steve and Tony arrived back at the compound. They’d been laying on the couch watching a movie when Steve had casually mentioned. Before he could finish the thought, Tony had grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and dragged him out to the car. What Steve wanted, he got. Well, according to Tony, at least. The same applied to Peter, though he, and Steve for that matter, often insisted they didn’t need Tony to cater to their every whim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had been offered to accompany them, but he insisted he was happy to just chill out in his room for the evening, give Steve and Tony some time alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t unusual for one of the three of them to sometimes take a night ‘off’, most nights they were all together. Sometimes they’d go out for dinner (Thai if Peter was choosing, fancy candle lit restaurant if Tony was choosing, and a simple, cosy diner if Steve was choosing), sometimes they went out for a drive or for a walk around the park (Peter inevitably clinging onto one of their arms sweetly before switching to the other), but mostly they were happy to just hang out at home, watching movies curled up on the couch or in bed (Peter always chose, it was one of the only times he asserted any kind of dominance over the other two, even though he had them wrapped around his little finger all the time without even noticing). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, after visiting Steve’s favourite pizza place in Brooklyn, and ordering a large pepperoni to take back to Peter just in case he changed his mind, Tony and Steve made their way to the younger man’s bedroom, pizza box in hand. The music could be heard down the hall, and Peter’s door was slightly ajar. That wasn’t unusual, Peter often left his door open as he was always in and out of there, plus Vision was still getting to grips with doors so Peter found it easier to just leave it open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that music?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow as they got closer to Peter’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I’ve never heard it before, have you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t like Peter to play music loudly, he usually kept it relegated to headphones (A couple of times Tony had caught him in the lab singing when he didn’t think anyone was around and it melted his heart every time) or occasionally he’d play music in the gym but wasn’t anything like the upbeat, poppy sounds emerging from his bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men kept walking, smiling at each other as they reached Peter’s door, Tony gently grabbing Steve’s arm before the blonde entered, shaking his head and having a peek inside. What he saw was..certainly something to behold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Spiderman, Peter was effortlessly gratefully, a sight to behold. As..himself..well, he wasn’t exactly the </span>
  <em>
    <span>smoothest</span>
  </em>
  <span> mover (well, outside the bedroom anyway) and yet as Tony looked around the door he was faced with a Peter who moved with the grace and proficiency of a trained dancer. Peter’s laptop was on the desk, playing a video which was the source of the music. From what Tony could see, Peter was flawlessly imitating the moves of the girls dancing in the video, smiling to himself as he moved effortlessly in one of Tony’s old MIT t-shirts and a pair of shorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony managed to tear his eyes away for a second, Peter’s hips swaying in perfect time to the music and tempting Tony in further. Looking to Steve, Tony gestured for the blonde to take his place, grabbing the pizza box while he did. If Steve’s reaction was anything like Tony’s the pizza would probably end up on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony watched with a smile as Steve’s expression went from confused to surprise to pure awed, biting his lip softly. Steve rarely did that, and Tony wasn’t surprised Peter’s dancing had garnered that reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steve had more restraint than Tony, stepping back and lightly scratching his neck, a wide smile on his face as he gently knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pete? Can we come in? We brought you some pizza.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hang on!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a moment the volume of the music lowered, and Peter appeared at the door with a bright smile, a cute pink tinge on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to,” The younger man smiled, reaching out for the box in Tony’s hands nonetheless. “this smells great.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What were you up to while we were out?” Tony asked, and Steve followed Peter into the room, the three of them sitting down on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just relaxing,” Peter smiled, opening the box and taking out a slice of pizza. “nothing much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We heard the music,” Steve smiled, taking a slice of pizza and leaning against the headboard. “we weren’t sure what it was.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s K-Pop,” Peter explained, moving to sit beside Steve and reaching out for Tony’s hand. “I love it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“K-Pop, huh?” Tony grinned, moving to sit on Peter’s other side, taking a slice of pizza as he went. “isn’t that the one with all those..dance routines and stuff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they uh..” Peter blushed slightly as he took in the smiles being directed at him. “they can be..fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Care to show us?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So I received two different requests, ‘Dark tony! when tony snapped when peter was raped by Quinten beck and killed him, request please’ and ‘Lawyer Tony falls in love with his client Peter’ that I decided to combine!</p><p>Enjoy ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the course of his 25 year career as a lawyer, Tony Stark had defended hundreds of people. He never became too attached to any client, preferring to keep any and all relations professional and civil.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His latest client, however, was very much testing that resolve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter Parker was a twenty four year old electronic engineer who on first glance wasn't anything particularly special, but when Tony actually sat down at his desk across from the younger man and took in the mop of chocolate brown curls, Bambi like honey brown eyes and thin, perfectly pink lips he was suddenly struggling to remember how to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, Peter had a reason for being in Tony's office that didn't involve cardiac failure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter had been working at Beck Inc., a major engineering company in the city for about two years. Six months previously, Quentin Beck, the son of the owner had taken over as CEO of the company following his father's retirement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony listened with a tightly clenched jaw as Peter told him about how Beck had taken an interest in Peter's work, and had been generally friendly and affable. Then, about two weeks prior to the current meeting, Peter had been working late one night when Beck dropped by with a cup of coffee and they chatted for a while. Peter couldn't remember anything else, he woke up and was still at work, but Beck was gone. He couldn't be exactly sure, but he was fairly confident that he'd been at the very least assaulted, if not worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony didn't say as much, but he wouldn't have been surprised if Beck hadn't raped Peter. Tony had encountered many a Beck, men who had enough money to feel confident they could be above the law. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, not this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trial soon became a complete media circus, which was inevitable when it involved someone like Beck. Young, handsome, wealthy, able to seem above it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony had warned Peter that it might be a lot to handle, but he promised to get him through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beck had the usual team of lawyers, all style and no substance. There'd be no buying his way out of this one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week into the trial, Tony was finding that Peter was much more than he'd initially suspected. Usually Tony spent his evenings after court buried in paperwork back at the office, steadily working his way through a bottle of whiskey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But more often than not, he was spending his evenings at a late night diner with Peter, the two of them spending hours going over every detail of the case. As the days went by, they began spending more time talking about themselves too. Peter proved to be an incredibly intelligent, charming, sweet and kind soul, and the few times he genuinely laughed or smiled Tony felt like he was privileged to see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beck's lawyers were evidently focused on covering up any and all evidence. Any security camera footage from the night in question was mysteriously gone, and as Peter had been working late there had been very few people in the building, most of whom were nowhere near Peter's department. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tony was determined. He saw the way Beck looked at Peter, the smug, lascivious look in his eyes. Peter wasn't backing down, he knew that something had happened to him and he'd confided in Tony that he didn't care about money, Beck's lawyers had offered him a ludicrous settlement on the sly, but Peter wanted justice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been late, Tony had wanted something stronger than a cappuccino and so he and Peter had made their way to a bar, finding a quiet booth in the corner and letting the jazz music and copious whiskey occupy them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was definitely drunk when he'd told Tony why he wasn't after money, but there was a sincere edge to his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony had been immensely grateful for the drink in his hand as he listened to Peter describe being a child and being befriended by an older boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His Aunt and Uncle had tried to get justice when they found what had happened to Peter, but there was nothing they could do when the older boy's parents settled out of court. They'd needed the money and so that was that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't blame them," Peter's speech was slightly slurred as he knocked back the glass of whisky in his hand. "I understood they didn't have a choice, but now..this is my chance to finally get justice. For me, and for anyone out there who can't get it themselves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was moments such as that when Tony was incredibly honoured to be of service to people like Peter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A month in, and it was looking..tough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony couldn't deny that Beck's lawyers were playing the trial like a damn fiddle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he refused to give up, there had to be something he was missing.. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It came to him late one night when he was sitting on his bed poring over endless possibilities. It seemed so obvious he cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner. If Beck had assaulted Peter it was highly likely that he’d done it to others too, Tony just had to find them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Find them he did, ten other men around Peter’s age or a little older. Two of them refused to talk to Tony at all, wanting nothing to do with any of it. Four of them had accepted settlements from the Beck family and wouldn’t be able to be used in the trial. But three of them were willing to be involved, and had, like Peter, refused to accept any money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Things were looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter was beginning to smile a little more, sometimes Tony would catch the younger man just looking over at him with bright eyes before quickly looking away, focusing on the coffee in front of him with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d become..a little closer, as the trial had gone on. Some days in court were better than others, but since Tony had been able to have the other three men step forward and tell the court that Beck had done similar things to them, it was looking for and more likely that justice would be done.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tony was never one to gloat, particularly to his clients, instead he’d just give little positive affirmations at the end of each day. That had evolved with Peter, sometimes it was a hand on the back, a hug, a lingering look across the diner booth or a gentle hand squeeze under the court table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Tony wouldn’t dream of actually..acting on any feelings he may have developed for Peter. He had a job to do, and that was the most important thing. When that was done, Peter would be able to go and live his life safe in the knowledge Beck was behind bars. As for Tony..he’d just have to get on with his life without Peter, a thought he regularly pushed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Winning was a given for Tony, he’d never take on a case without being confident of his victory. While things hadn’t been smooth sailing all the way, it felt more than earned when Beck was sentenced to a twelve year stint in prison. Peter had let out a quiet sigh of relief and reached for Tony’s hand under the table, giving it a gentle squeeze that Tony didn’t want to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two weeks after the trial, Tony was sitting in his office perusing his latest case when his secretary dropped in the mail. There was nothing too out of the ordinary, but there was a smallish, dark blue envelope with his name written on it, no address. Once he opened it, the smile that formed on his face didn’t disappear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a simple white card, ‘Thank You’ scrawled on the front in an elegant font. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Tony,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Apologies it’s taken me so long to get in touch, I’ve been really busy with my new job! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I just wanted to thank you again for everything, I don’t think I can ever truly show you the extent of my gratitude but..maybe another coffee is a good place to start?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peter x’</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Taken (Stony)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the request 'Peter getting kidnapped by HYDRA before AOU and Tony finds him in the same base that Wanda and Pietro are at, locked in a cage and covered in dirt, obviously having been tortured because he refused to help them.'</p>
<p>Enjoy! ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There must be more than this, see anything?” Steve asked, looking around the base, a frown etched on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet..unless..” Tony looked up from the computer, rubbing his palms together slowly. “J, give me an IR scan of the room.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve walked over to Tony as a red glow cast across the bleak walls, glancing around him. He hated these bases, the endless possibilities for unknown dangers lurking in every shadow. After Steve lost himself in thought for a moment, he noticed Tony over by a wall, his hands gliding over to it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” The blonde asked, gently raising a hand to the wall and feeling it to be nothing out of the ordinary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Secret door, has to be,” Tony raised an eyebrow, looking over at Steve before pushing his hands against the bricks, which promptly moved back. “see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heading through the entryway, the men were greeted with a dimly lit, dank hallway, looking at each other for a moment before nodding and heading down the stairs in front of them and into the unknown. A noise through an archway to the left of them stopped them in their tracks, Steve grabbing Tony’s arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You keep going, I’ll check it out.” The blonde gave his husband a nod before heading through the archway, leaving Tony to carry on alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hallway seemed to go on endlessly, and Tony was about to give up and turn around when he spotted a dim light in the near distance. He could hear Steve in his earpiece, but he was more focused on what was beginning to come into view.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys,” Steve’s voice came into Tony’s ear again as he walked into a huge room, a giant chitauri hanging from the ceiling like some museum whale. “I got Strucker.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well..I got something bigger.” Tony muttered, walking further into the room and taking everything in. As he was walking through, a slightly crackling noise caught his attention,  stepping to the side and finding his gaze falling on the Scepter, a blue light radiating from it. Before he could take another step, however, a slight..sniffling noise caught his attention. It sounded like a child, but why would there be..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony slowly turned around, looking for the source of the noise but not finding anything. He walked over to the left, raising an eyebrow as the sniffling sounded again, louder this time. Walking through the various tables and abandoned machinery parts, Tony found what seemed to be a large metal cage in a dark corner, pushed up against the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From what Tony could see, there was straw scattered along the bottom of the cage with what looked like dark red spots covering large sections of it. He crouched down, resting his hands on his knees as he examined the inside of the cage. It was a little dark but he could make out a smallish figure, who instantly scurried to the corner when Tony’s eyes fell on them. From what Tony could see, they were young, catching glimpses of pale skin covered in red marks and a mop of brown hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing up, Tony took a couple of steps away from the cage, glancing back to it as he pressed his hand to his ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve? I need you to come down here..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should we do?” Tony asked, folding his arms as Steve walked over to him. The blonde hadn’t had much more success than Tony in trying to figure out who was in the cage, let alone why they were there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well we can’t just leave them there..looks like a kid.” Steve sighed, rubbing his neck as he looked back at the cage. “We should take them back to HQ, get them checked over.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re probably right,” Tony nodded, rubbing his jaw. Steve was always right about these things, and Tony stood back as Steve walked over to the cage once more, crouching down gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Steve smiled softly, holding his hand up. “it’s okay, we’re here to help you. We’re gonna take you somewhere safe, okay? I’m just gonna open this up,” It occurred to Steve that the child might not even speak English, but he hoped his tone was gentle enough to convey he didn’t mean any harm. Gripping two of the bars in his hands, Steve pried them apart as gently as he could. Gesturing for the figure inside to come out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, there was movement, and the small figure began to crawl towards the opened bars. It was a boy, probably barely a teenager, if that. He had a mop of messy brown hair, his skin was covered in bruises and angry red marks. He was wearing a stained grey vest and ripped grey shorts, his brown eyes wide with fear. He looked exactly like what he was: A scared child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” Steve smiled gently, slowly standing and offering his hand. “can you stand up?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked apprehensive but cautiously took Steve’s hand, slowly moving himself onto his left leg. As his right foot touched the ground, he let out a cry, squeezing Steve’s hand and dropping slightly before Steve caught him, Tony walking over to them with concern etched on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It might be sprained, or broken,” Tony mused, looking at the boy’s ankle as Steve gently held him up. “can you carry him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that okay?” Steve asked the boy, who gave a quiet nod as Steve gently lifted him up bridal style, heading towards the exit with Tony walking beside them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m..” The boy whispered quietly, Steve and Tony stopping in their tracks to look at him. His accent was American, and Steve wondered how he’d ended up here. “I’m not..with..them,” He gestured to the chitauri hanging from the ceiling, sucking in a shaky breath. “the..bad people.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s alright,” Tony nodded, smiling softly. “neither are we.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve let Tony explain the situation to the others as he carried the boy onto the jet, making sure he could sit comfortably before strapping him into the seat, watching as his big brown eyes closed, his breathing evening out as he fell asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they arrived back at Avengers Tower, Steve carried the boy to the Med Bay to get checked over, insisting that was his main priority. Tony came with him, the two of them watching as Helen and her team checked the boy over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was given the all clear, Steve took the boy to one of the bedrooms, gently placing him down on the bed. He was awake, had been for a while, but hadn’t said a word. He curled up in a little ball, his eyes looking down on his knees as Tony took a chair and sat by the bed, Steve standing behind his husband and gently squeezing his shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll get him a glass of water,” Steve murmured, running a hand through his hair. “I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heading out of the room and towards the kitchen, Steve met Natasha, the redhead giving him a nod before joining him in the kitchen, sitting at the island. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any news on the boy? What did Helen say?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She said that the best thing we can do is let him rest, the majority of the damage is..” Steve sighed, getting a glass and filling it with water. “is psychological. It’s most likely he’s been severely tortured.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I see..” Natasha muttered, frowning as she looked over at the blonde. “do we know anything about him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Steve shook his head, turning around to face the redhead. “Tony is with him now, maybe he can get him talking. All he told us was that he wasn’t with the bad people, hopefully we can find out more and get him home, wherever that might be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Tony sighed, closing the door of the room the boy was in and stepping into the hall. “there you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Has he said anything else?” Steve asked, looking at the door before looking back to his husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he won't talk to me. He's just laying there, curled up in a little ball. It's.." Tony cleared his throat, shaking his head. "I don't know what to do."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me talk to him." Steve smiled softly, giving Tony a sweet kiss before heading into the room, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was curled up, facing Steve and glancing up at him as the older man crossed the room slowly, setting the glass of water down and sitting in the empty chair beside the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I realised I forgot to introduce myself,” Steve smiled, resting his hands in his lap. “I’m Captai..I’m Steve, and the other man that was in here is my husband, Tony. What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looked a little apprehensive before slowly sitting up, resting against the headboard and fiddling his hands in his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter.” He whispered quietly, just loud enough for Steve to catch without needing to ask the boy to repeat himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Peter,” Steve smiled, in a way he hoped was reassuring. “I know this has been a lot to take in, and it might seem a little scary, but I promise we just want to help you. Can you tell me a little bit about yourself so we can get you home safely?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well?" Tony asked as Steve left the room, gently closing the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"He's sleeping now," Steve ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the wall. "but I got him to talk a little bit. His name is Peter, he's thirteen. He was born and raised in New York and when he was ten his parents moved to Sokovia. They were scientists conducting field research out there. They were killed in a car accident when Peter was twelve and then he was taken by HYDRA." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?" Tony frowned, folding his arms and glancing at the bedroom door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Apparently he has some kind of..powers," Steve shrugged. "he didn't want to talk about it. He wouldn’t say any more about it, he wanted to sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So he was possibly in that cage for a year..having god knows what done to him,” Tony muttered, shaking his head. “fuck..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Steve sighed, stepping closer and taking Tony’s hand. “Tony..the kid doesn’t have anyone. If you hadn’t found him..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know,” Tony nodded, smiling softly. “looks like we got ourselves a kid, Rogers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a week, Peter seemed to be coming around a little more. He was still quiet, but he wasn’t as shy as he’d been. He tended to talk to Steve more, but he would often sit and watch Tony working for hours and he seemed to enjoy it. They’d tried to decorate his room a little bit, bought him some new clothes and tried to find out more about his interests, get to know him. Peter seemed happy to stay with them and Steve and Tony were finding themselves learning to be parents one day at a time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Clint invited the Avengers out to Missouri for the weekend, Steve was relieved to have the opportunity to get away for a while. It would be good for Peter to get some country air and Tony and Bruce had been working on something that apparently Steve wasn’t allowed to be privy to yet and that never failed to worry the blonde. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were out at the farm however, it was the first time Steve and Tony had seen Peter laugh. The boy was playing with Clint’s kids, all of them running around and laughing. Steve and Tony had been standing on the back porch, having a cup of coffee while the blonde gently tried to persuade his husband to reveal what his secret project was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they saw Peter laughing, however, they looked at each other and smiled, Steve wrapping his arms around Tony’s shoulders and kissing the top of his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s amazing isn’t it?” The blonde smiled, pride filling him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It really is,” Tony smiled, taking a sip of coffee and watching as Peter and Lila sat down on the grass talking excitedly about something. “still not telling you though.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thought so.” Steve grinned.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. mine (Starker, prequel to chapter 9)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For the requests 'I hope request are open. Can you do Mob boss Tony just getting finished with a job &amp; down the street he notices Peter in his pastel colour sweater, innocent look &amp; he just has to go meet him' &amp; 'Peter is the cute 8th grade teacher who works at the library in the afternoons and weekends, and he has to walk past the tower everyday to get to the subway entrance. And Tony can't take it anymore. So he decides to buy the school... and the library.'</p>
<p>I decided to combine these two requests and change them ever so slightly so that Peter is a librarian full time and Tony is obviously the ultimate Mafia boss. I also feel like it works as an unofficial prequel to chapter nine of these requests!</p>
<p>Enjoy ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                         </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking out of the luxurious apartment building, Tony reached into his pocket and took out a slightly worn packet of cigarettes, taking one out and placing it between his lips and looking for a lighter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once he'd sourced one from his pants pocket, he lit the cigarette and took in the early morning sky, the sun easing into the sky and casting a warm glow over the city. He took a couple of drags on the cigarette, observing the various people walking by. He often people watched like this, and so far nobody had really caught his attention. Keeping the cigarette between his lips, he walked over to the car where Happy was waiting, opening the door and nodding as Tony slipped into the back seat, lowering the window slightly as Happy got into the driver's seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's head to the meeting, Hogan. Get it over with." Tony muttered, taking a long drag on the cigarette and letting the smoke escape through the window.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The early morning traffic was slow moving, and Tony found himself looking out at the sidewalk, flicking the remnants of his cigarette out the window and preparing to just turn his attention to the phone when he saw a figure standing at the crosswalk, talking on the phone as he waited for the light to change. He was young, couldn't be more than maybe twenty, with a mop of chocolate brown curls and a bright smile. His skin was pale and slightly flushed pink as he laughed about something, his shoulders shaking. He was dressed in a loose pastel pink sweater with absurdly tight light blue jeans and white tennis shoes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a vision, and Tony wanted more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Take a right here, Hogan."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You sure, boss? It's not exactly on the route.." The driver glanced at the rear view mirror while Tony kept his eyes on the vision in pink, who was now crossing the street. There was a white backpack hanging from his slim shoulders, a slight skip in his step. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I've never been so sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy always seemed to have a sixth sense of what Tony wanted, and he didn't need to be told to follow the young man a couple of blocks. Eventually, the mysterious brunette walked into a faded redbrick library, and Tony found himself back en route to his meeting. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>After a week of watching the young man make his way to the library, Tony decided to do some further investigating. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arriving at the redbrick library, he stepped inside, a warm air and a hint of vanilla enveloping him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a large dark wooden circular desk, with rows and rows of bookshelves to the right and left of it, stretching back. Their was a deep red carpet covering the floor, the spaces on the walls not covered by large windows covered with childish drawings. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a woman sitting at the desk who, to be polite about it, looked a solid hundred years old, and seemed to be asleep, the knitting needles and blue fabric in her hands still. Tony decided to head to the left, passing a handful of people perusing the shelves, but not the one he wanted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heading towards the back rows, it became slightly darker, which suited Tony just fine. The shelves were devoid of bodies between them, save for one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, the alluring brunette had gone for a pair of black skinny jeans, a pale blue sweater with bright white clouds on it and the white tennis shoes Tony had noticed he wore every day. The young man had a wooden book cart beside him that looked like it had better days, and when he turned Tony could see the cute round glasses framing his beautiful honey brown eyes. Because apparently he could get more perfect. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, hi," The brunette smiled sweetly, setting down the book in his hands. "can I help you?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You certainly can," Tony smiled softly, stepping forward and keeping his eyes focused on the beauty before him. "I'm looking for an old favourite of mine, of human bondage. You wouldn't happen to have it available, by any chance?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think we do," The brunette nodded, pushing up his glasses and making Tony's heart melt slightly. "I'll certainly check for you, anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're too kind." Tony winked, enjoying the pink tinge that coloured the younger man's cheeks before following him to another row of shelves, taking a second or two admire the swell of his ass in those ridiculously tight jeans. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony watched with fascination as Peter trawled through the shelf. Of course, Tony could very easily have just searched for the book himself, but the joy of seeing Peter slide over a slightly rickety ladder and climbing up it was worth troubling the young man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let's see..ah, found it." The brunette delicately plucked the novel from the shelf, carefully making his way down the ladder. Tony moved to stand close to it, getting a scent of vanilla from the younger man that he was becoming addicted to rapidly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh," The brunette whispered as he turned around, finding himself face to face with Tony. "I..here," He murmured, blushing as he presented Tony the book. The older man accepted it without taking his eyes off the brunette, letting their fingers touch for a moment. "Jean will..she'll..check it out for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Much obliged.." Tony raised an eyebrow, a curious smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Peter." The younger man offered, a small smile on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tony." The older man smirked. "and thank you, Peter. I think I'm going to enjoy this.." Tony winked, leaning in a little closer before holding up book. "Until next time." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a final nod, Tony left Peter alone once more, heading back towards the desk. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Tony made a committed effort to actually read the book Peter had acquired for him. He'd take in a chapter as he had a coffee in the morning, flick through a couple of pages in the car, look up from it in annoyance as the blood splatters from the latest job threatened to fly onto the worn pages. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hadn't visited the library since, but he did observe Peter's journey to work every day, enjoying the smile that seemed etched on the younger man's face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As with many things, it was incredibly easy to convince the current owners to accept a generous offer, and soon the library Peter worked in was under new ownership. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Tony knew exactly what his first order of business was. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Arriving at work, Peter let out a yawn as he moved behind the desk, running a hand through his hair. There was a small brown envelope sitting on the desk, a deep red ribbon sitting on the table. The library address was on it in an elegant scrawl, and Peter was curious as he carefully opened it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inside was a book, the worn copy of of human bondage that had been lent out two weeks ago by the most incredibly handsome man Peter had ever seen and hadn't stopped thinking about since. A note was attached to the front, in the same writing as the envelope. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 'Apologies I couldn't return this is in person, I've been a little caught up in a new business venture. Your help hasn't been forgotten, looking forward to seeing you again in future.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> T.S' </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"T.S?" Peter murmured softly to himself, rereading the note before he heard the door opening, looking up and finding a courier holding a huge bouquet of red roses. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Peter Parker?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes," Peter nodded, raising an eyebrow as the bouquet was set down on the desk and a delivery slip was pushed into his hands to sign. "what's this about?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"From Tony Stark, that's all I know." The courier shrugged, giving a polite nod before heading out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony Stark? Not..Peter had read things about the man, heard rumours but he didn't know much else about him, what he looked like..</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Picking up the bouquet, Peter found a card attached, a small smile forming on his face as he bit his lip. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> 'Welcome to the family.’ </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. ours. (Starker, sequel to chapter 27, direct prequel to chapter 9)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Because I am a complete fool for Starker Mafia AUs and Starker Family AU's!</p>
<p>Enjoy ❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter Parker was nineteen when he first met Tony Stark, and he’s never forgotten that moment. From the first second he’d laid eyes on the man, Peter knew that Tony was the only man he’d ever want. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>During the two weeks between first meeting Tony and seeing him again, Peter thought of him every day. He went to work every day with hope in his heart that Tony would appear between the bookshelves once more. He went home every evening disappointed, sinking down into the couch in the tiny Brooklyn apartment he shared with MJ, lamenting that the most beautiful man he’d ever seen had apparently disappeared off the face of the earth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MJ would give him a cup of herbal tea and a sympathetic ear, while sitting in the armchair in the corner and reading her current book. Peter knew he was being ridiculous, a man like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would never want someone like Peter, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t dream about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter was beginning to give up hope that he’d ever see the man again, reluctantly accepting reality when he arrived at the library that morning, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>glorious</span>
  </em>
  <span> morning. He’d visited the memory so many times it was like he was actually travelling back in time to experience it again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After spending all day smiling at the huge bouquet of roses sitting on the desk, he had just said goodbye to Jean and was beginning to lock up when Tony had turned up, looking like sex on legs in a suit that easily cost more than a year of rent for Peter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He offered to take Peter out for a drink (“Non-alcoholic, of course..you don’t want me getting in trouble do you?”) and the rest, as they say..</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter Parker was twenty when he officially moved in with Tony Stark, to the most amazing apartment he’d ever seen. He’d basically been living there for about three months anyway, but Tony offered to make it official and Peter jumped at the opportunity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After their first date, which consisted of many non-alcoholic drinks in a very sophisticated jazz bar, a late night pizza while walking through the quieted streets, and Tony insisting on dropping Peter home and giving him a very polite but romantic kiss on the steps leading up to his apartment, Peter knew there was nobody else he would ever want to date.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, there had been something lingering in Peter’s mind, and while he didn’t want to just come and ask, he found a way around it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony told him that he was the head of Stark Industries, a large engineering firm in the city, and he did have some other business interests that “I’m sure you’re smart enough to do a little research on, if you really want to know..” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter knew that Tony was a dangerous man, a criminal hiding in plain sight who was capable of terrible things and had more than enough money to get away with them. He knew he should run a mile, not get involved with such a man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But on that first date (and all their subsequent ones), Peter hadn’t seen that man. He’d seen the Tony Stark who was incredibly intelligent, who had a sharp wit and a wicked sense of humour, a man who could make Peter laugh, smile and blush with a single look. Tony made Peter feel like there was nobody else in the world who mattered, like Peter was the centre of the universe. There hadn’t been any lulls in conversation, no going to the bathroom and texting MJ to call with a false emergency, no counting down the minutes until he could go home. Peter had loved every second, and he didn’t care what Tony did for a living, he just cared about this Tony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, one Saturday morning when they were laying in Tony’s ludicrously huge bed, the sun streaming in through the windows slowly, Peter scrolling through his phone, one arm slung across Tony’s waist while the older man sat up against the headboard and read a book (“If I own a library I might as well make use of it, no?”), Tony had casually suggested Peter just move in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter knew he wanted to move in, but he couldn’t just leave MJ in the lurch. As it turned out, she was planning to move out herself, wanting to move nearer to her work in Manhattan. By the Tuesday night after Tony had asked, the Brooklyn apartment was vacated, and Peter and Tony celebrated Peter moving in pizza, a Star Wars marathon, and a very steamy bath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter Parker was twenty one when he was very reluctantly dragged out of bed by his boyfriend. The previous night had been Ned’s 21st birthday party, and Peter had perhaps gone a little overboard in the celebrations, his hangover a constant reminder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had been away for a week before the party, dealing with business that he never involved Peter in. Sometimes Peter forgot about that side of Tony’s life, the older man made a constant effort to keep Peter removed from it. When Tony returned, Peter had made the most of the few hours he got to spend with the man before leaving for the party, turning up with slightly messy hair and feeling grateful Tony had remembered to leave the soft marks everywhere but his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From what Peter remembered, it had been a great night, but he could only focus on the pounding in his head as Tony gently helped him into the shower, the hangover soon feeling much better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were (eventually) dressed and Peter had drowned himself in a vat of coffee, Tony insisted he wanted to show Peter something, promising it would be worth it. So, heading outside and finding Happy waiting by the car for them Peter was more than a little curious what Tony had planned. It wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. Sometimes Peter found himself at the airport, on a jet flying to Paris, or sitting in the corner booth at his favourite little diner in Queens near to where he grew up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That particular day, however, Peter found himself upstate, in a cute, leafy town driving through it until they were driving past huge mansions, all iron gates and tall hedges. After a few minutes, Happy stopped outside one, the gates opening and the car moving up the smooth driveway, a gorgeous red brick mansion coming into view, lush green trees surrounding it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony told Peter that a friend of his was considering buying it and wanted Tony’s opinion, and so Tony wanted Peter’s opinion too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper met them inside, insisting she was only there as a backup opinion. Peter didn’t mind, he adored the woman. She was one of Tony’s closest friends and as such Peter had become close to her too. The three of them looked around the house Peter’s face lit up every time they entered a new room. Tony excused himself to make a call, and Peter and Pepper continued exploring the house. Even the laundry room was bigger and more luxurious than Peter’s old apartment, he was in total awe of the place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They met Tony out in front of the house, Peter enthusiastically launching into a speech about how incredible the house was when Tony asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you really like it, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I..I love it, I’m sure your friend will be very happy here.” Peter beamed, looking back at the house with bright eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I’m glad you liked it,” Tony nodded, grinning at Pepper who simply raised an eyebrow and gave him a knowing smile. “because..it’s ours.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked back at his boyfriend with shock, furrowing his brow as he tried to figure out if he’d heard him right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s..really?” Peter almost whispered, his heart beating like crazy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really.” Tony nodded, smiling at his boyfriend.  “Just got off the phone with the estate agent, it’s official. I just wanted to make sure you liked it before I made it official.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god!” Peter’s hands flew over his mouth, his eyes wide as he turned to the blonde beside him, embracing her in a quick hug before running over to Toy and leaping into his arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think he likes it.” Pepper grinned, watching as Tony laughed, wrapping his Peter’s legs and holding him up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter Parker was twenty one years, eight months and 249 days old when he sat in his beautiful bedroom, in his wonderful house, on a sunny April afternoon, preparing to marry the love of his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had proposed the previous Christmas, after surprising Peter with an adorable grey Staffordshire Bull Terrier puppy and then waiting until the younger man was distracted before getting down on one knee.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Tony insisting they could take their time with their engagement and there was no pressure to get married right away, Peter couldn’t wait. He loved Tony more than he thought it was possible to love anyone, and he wanted to seal their commitment to each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he fixed his black tie, Peter got up from the vanity table and walked over to the full length mirror, examining his immaculate black suit. Friday was lunging on the bed, lifting her head as Peter went to sit down, scratching behind the dog’s ears as he took a breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about his parents, how even though he’d been so young when they’d died that he didn’t have any proper memories of them he wished they were here. He thought about Ben, and May, how he wished they could be here too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But even though he was starting a new family now, he hoped that they would be looking out for him wherever they were. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MJ, unsurprisingly, looked better in a suit than Peter and Tony, smiling as she took Peter’s arm, the two of them heading out to the back yard. Both Tony and Peter wanted a small wedding, and having it at their home seemed like the best way for that, only inviting their closest friends.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper and Tony walked down the aisle first (Well, technically Friday preceded them, happily trotting down the aisle with a black bow attached to her red collar), the blonde looked radiant in a blonde floor length dress while Tony had opted for a black tux that looked like it was moulded to him perfectly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MJ and Peter followed after them, Peter unable to stop the tears that fell as he saw Tony waiting for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MJ gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to stand beside Pepper, the two women, and all the other guests watching as Peter and Tony exchanged their vows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter Parker-Stark was twenty-two years old when he first brought up the idea of having kids. He and Tony had very briefly talked about it in the past but Peter loved the idea of adding to their family.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony admitted that he was worried Peter might regret it, he was still very young and it would be a huge responsibility. But Peter was adamant. He’d always wanted a family of his own and he couldn’t imagine anyone else he wanted that with but Tony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, after three months of Peter trying to convince Tony that he wouldn’t change his mind, and he wanted to start a family, Tony agreed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They looked at several options, trying to decide what was the best route for them. Both of them leaned towards surrogacy, and when they talked about it more they decided that’s what they wanted to do. One night, when they were laying on the couch, Friday curled up between them, Peter wondered aloud if they could ask someone close to them to be their surrogate. It would make the experience more personal, and Peter had become more and more fond of the idea. Tony agreed, and they decided to talk to the two women closest to them, Pepper and MJ.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Who, since Tony and Peter’s wedding had begun dating, and Tony had to gently remind Peter not to plan their wedding unless they actually decided to get married.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They all went out for dinner, settling on a quiet French restaurant in the city. Peter had wanted to bring it up but wasn’t sure how, letting Tony take the lead on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To their slight surprise, and great relief, Pepper and MJ were both on board for it. They agreed to go to a fertility clinic and get checked out, and then they would know how to progress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan Maria May Parker-Stark was born on a warm September evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pepper had been the one to carry her, and it was Tony who was legally marked as her father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But to Peter, Morgan was his and Tony’s daughter, and he loved her as soon as she was placed into his arms, a little crying bundle wrapped up in a soft yellow blanket. She stopped crying soon after, her brown eyes opening and looking up at Peter curiously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was their princess, they adored her and despite agreeing not to spoil her, they couldn’t help occasionally breaking their own rule. She took after Tony personality wise, and Peter soon found himself with a very sassy, sweet, smart toddler on his hands who had everyone wrapped around her little finger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Including Steve, who despite looking every inch the professional bodyguard he was, could often be found carrying the little girl around the house with a tiara on his head (an honour Peter or Tony rarely got).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony had hired Steve the week after Morgan was born, insisting it was necessary to keep his family as safe as possible. Peter thought that between Steve, Friday and Happy there was more than enough protection but was never surprised when Tony hired more security.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the house was perfectly safe, there were still a couple of times when Tony was away that Peter would take into their bedroom. Even though he knew Steve was in the house, Peter still felt better having his daughter close. Friday had taken to sleeping in Morgan’s room, and when the girl slept in Tony and Peter’s bed, Friday slept at the bottom of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Occasionally, when Tony would come home late at night, setting a gun down on the dresser and throwing his blood stained shirt into the the laundry hamper, Peter worried that one day Tony wouldn’t come home, sitting up in the bed and gently stroking Morgan’s hair as he watched Tony head to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But then, when Tony would come out towel wrapped around his waist and singing softly under his breath, putting on some sweatpants and getting into bed beside his husband and daughter, holding them both close and smiling softly at Peter as he looked into his eyes, that was all the reassurance Peter needed that everything would be okay. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Morgan turned two, Tony suggested maybe adding to their family. It had been the best feeling in the world to have Morgan come into their lives, and the girl was incredibly loved. Between her fathers, her aunts Pepper and MJ (who agreed with Tony and Peter that they would explain to Morgan when she was older how she’d come into the world), her uncle Ned, and pretty much everyone else in their lives, the girl had amassed a huge fan club, and Tony and Peter knew that it would be the same if they had another child.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Benjamin Richard Edward Parker-Stark was born on a snowy December morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, MJ and Peter were legally the parents but Tony and Peter were the ones who would love the boy more than anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan was instantly infatuated with her little brother, the three year old beaming when Ben was placed into her arms. Tony held the two children in his lap and Peter took a picture of it, his heart bursting with love. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter Parker-Stark thinks he might just be the luckiest man to ever live.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s standing in his bedroom, in his beautiful home, watching his children giggle excitedly as they put the finishing touches to their halloween costumes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” He smiles, walking over to them as Morgan places her pointy black hat carefully onto her head. “ready to go show Papa?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, daddy!” They chorus, taking his hands in theirs and leading Peter to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bye, Friday!” Morgan calls, waving over to the dog laying on the bed, who raises her head and lets out a soft yip before curling up and closing her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they get downstairs Tony and Steve make big fuss over the kids, making them laugh and getting them excited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tony gives Peter a kiss goodbye and Steve picks Ben up, opening the door as Morgan runs over to her fathers, grabbing Peter’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on, daddy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, I’m coming,”Peter laughs, moving back from Tony and squeezing his daughter's hand. “I wonder where you get that impatient streak from..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Peter and Steve take the kids out to the car, the two youngsters babbling excitedly, the brunette glances back at the house, smiles at Tony standing in the doorway, who smiles back and blows his husband a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, Peter thinks, he’s the luckiest man in the world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. All I Want 🎄❤️ (Continuation of Chapters 9, 27 & 28)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A Christmas edition of the Starker Mafia AU trilogy. Wherever you are, and however you celebrate (if at all) have fun, enjoy it and be safe!</p>
<p> Enjoy! 🎉❤️</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>FRIDAY, DECEMBER 3.</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Finished!" Morgan beamed proudly, sitting up from where she and Ben were laying on the living room floor, holding up her very colourful letter. Friday waa laying beside them, wagging her tail in front of the fire lazily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Let me see," Peter smiled, gently lifting Tony's arm from his shoulder and sitting up as Morgan climbed onto the couch beside him, presenting her letter as though it were written on solid gold paper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"New bike..barbie Malibu beach dream house..u..unicorn?" Peter raised an eyebrow, looking over at his daughter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Morgan nodded matter-of-factly. "a unicorn. A pink one, pacifcally."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well I'm sure Santa can find one," Tony grinned, sitting up and giving Morgan a wink. "we'll send your letter off to him in the morning, princess."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan beamed, slipping down from the couch and going back to sit across from Ben on the floor, taking a blank sheet of paper and beginning to colour on it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span><em>'Unicorn?'</em> Peter mouthed to Tony, raising an eyebrow before looking down at Morgan's list. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I got it." Tony whispered, leaning forward to give his husband a soft kiss before Ben announced that his list was also ready. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright," Tony grinned, giving Peter a last quick kiss before looking over to Ben, reaching out his hand to bring the younger man up onto the couch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter sat up in bed, scrolling through his tablet as Tony dried off after his shower, the delicious scent of the older man's shower gel filling the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What's on your mind, baby?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked up at the sound of his husband's voice, pushing his glasses up to rest in his messy curls. "I'm just going over the plans for Ben's birthday party on Wednesday, I think the only thing left is to pick up the cake." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, good, good," Tony murmured, throwing on some grey sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt before getting into bed beside Peter. "let me know if there's anything else to be done."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tony, is..everything okay?" Peter asked softly, watching as his husband picked up the book on his nightstand and flicking through it. The past few nights, Tony had been increasingly quiet and brooding. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine." Tony muttered, keeping his eyes on the book and frowning slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay." Peter nodded, smiling softly and trying to ignore the increasing bad feeling in his stomach he always got when he knew Tony was keeping something from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <em>FRIDAY, DECEMBER 10.</em>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben, you can't wear your helmet in the bath."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But how will Bucky recognise you?" Peter smiled, taking the little red rubber duck sitting on the corner of the bath and holding it up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, Ben lifted the astronaut helmet from his head and carefully set it down beside him on the floor. He gently took the duck from Peter's hand, holding it close before Peter carefully lifted the boy into the bath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since Ben had received the astronaut costume from Pepper and MJ as a birthday present, the boy had worn it pretty much non stop for the last two days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy?" Ben asked, examining the duck in his hands with a serious look on his face as Peter went to grab the shampoo bottle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mm?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can ducks go into space?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter smiled to himself as he squeezed some shampoo on his hand, massaging it into the boy's hair as he contemplated the question. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well..I don't know about a real duck but..Bucky probably could, yes." Peter smiled, picking up the plastic jug on the floor beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's good." Ben nodded, smiling to himself as he hugged the duck to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning as he heard movement in the room, Peter slowly opened his eyes and wondered why Friday wasn't reacting. She was sleeping in Ben's room, he remembered. That's why. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly turning over, Peter let out a sigh of relief that it was Tony, sitting up in the bed and switching on the lamp on the nightstand. He frowned as he noticed the blood stains on Tony's white shirt, pulling off the blanket and walking over to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Didn't mean to wake you, sweetheart." Tony murmured, an apologetic smile on his face as he unbuttoned his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you hurt?" Peter asked, rubbing his eyes and examining Tony's body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I'm fine." Tony smiled, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the laundry hamper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good," Peter nodded, smacking his husband's arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What was that about?"  Tony raised an eyebrow, opening the closet and taking out a t-shirt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"For not calling," Peter sighed, stepping closer and gently kissing Tony before pulling back, his expression softening. "that's because you're safe."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>FRIDAY, DECEMBER 17.</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for this," Peter smiled, stepping back and letting MJ into the house, closing the door behind them. "my attempts have been very much in vain." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How can you have two young children and not be able to sew?" MJ laughed, taking Peter's arm as they walked into the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I can..kind of," Peter grinned, making a pot of coffee. "but stitching up a tear in a pair of pants and constructing a fairy costume are very different things, Michelle."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"True," MJ raised an eyebrow, looking at the various scraps of red material laying on the kitchen table. "would this be it?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It will be, I hope." Peter laughed, pouring two cups of coffee and carrying them over to the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two nights previously, while doing her homework, Morgan had presented a letter from her school bag with wrinkles in it that suggested it had been lingering in the bag for some time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, with just over a week to spare, Peter found himself having to put together a fairy costume for Morgan, a crab costume for Ben (having found a similar letter in his school bag and questioning exactly what kind of Christmas play the school was putting on), as well as having to finish the Christmas shopping and decorate the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How're things with you and Tony?" MJ asked as she began sorting through the fabric. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The same," Peter sighed, picking up the half assembled crab costume he'd managed to put together and fixing it up. "he's been working late, more and more. It's.." Peter shrugged, sitting back in his chair. "a little frustrating when there's so much to do but it's..it's fine." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'd tell me if you weren't coping, right? If Tony wasn't pulling his weight?" MJ frowned, looking over at her friend as she picked up the cup in front of her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course," Peter smiled softly. "if there's anyone in the world that I trust to actually threaten Tony it's you." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on princess, time for bed." Peter smiled, sitting up on the couch and looking over at Morgan, who was laying half asleep on the other end of the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>'M not tired." The girl waved a hand, closing her eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well even so, it's past your bedtime." Peter stood up, walking over to his daughter and gently picking her up, carrying her to her bedroom and carefully setting her down on the floor, smiling as she rubbed her eyes, walking over to her dresser and opening the middle drawer." What pyjamas do you want tonight?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Belle." Morgan yawned, pointing over to the dresser as Peter picked out the yellow pyjamas with a photo of the brunette princess on the front and red roses all over the bottoms, carrying them to the bed and laying down the pyjamas. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you get dressed while I check on Ben, sweetheart?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Morgan nodded, her eyes falling shut as Peter went to check on his younger child. Ben was sleeping peacefully, tufts of brown curls sticking out from his blanket. The saturn nightlight was casting shadows across the room, and Friday was sleeping peacefully at the end of the boy's bed. Peter walked over, pressing a soft kiss to his son's forehead and tucking up his blanket before heading back to Morgan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl had managed to get her pyjamas on and was climbing into bed, reaching for her favourite fox plushie and cuddling up with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Daddy?" Morgan asked as Peter tucked her in, looking up at him with tired eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes?" Peter smiled, sitting down at the edge of the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Will you and Papa come and see us in the play next week?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>"Of course we will, princess," Peter smiled, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling that rose in his stomach, the feeling that Tony wouldn’t be there, somehow. No, </span><span>Tony</span> <span>wouldn’t ever put anything above the kids. “we’ll be right there in the front row.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good.” Morgan smiled sleepily, turning on her side and cuddling up with her plushie, her eyes falling closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Peter flicked through the channels on the TV, eventually settling on a late night talk show and curling up on the couch and picking up the glass of wine sitting on the coffee table in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter looked over to the door at the sound of his husband’s voice, finding Tony and Steve standing there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Peter nodded, taking a sip of wine before smiling. “Steve, good to see you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Peter,” The bodyguard nodded, his tone a little more..serious than it usually was. “if you’ll excuse me..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter raised an eyebrow as he looked at Tony, the older man heading over to the couch and sitting beside his husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that about?” Peter asked, lifting his legs and placing them in Tony’s lap.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to tell you something,” Tony started, Peter’s heart dropping. “you won’t like it, but I really don’t feel like arguing with you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then don’t give me a reason to argue.” Peter took another sip of wine before setting the glass back on the coffee table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have some business to take care of out of state,” Tony sighed, running a hand over his face. “I’m leaving tomorrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How far?” Peter asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked over at Tony. “and for how long?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“New Mexico,” Tony answered simply, looking over to the TV.  “a week, maybe two.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe two..you can’t be serious,” Peter frowned, sitting up. “Tony next week is Christmas, the kid’s school play is next week. Tell me you’ll be here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t.” Tony looked back at Peter, a serious look etched on his face that made Peter know he shouldn’t push it further but he couldn’t help it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you better decide what’s more important, your family or </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Peter snapped, standing up and grabbing his wine glass and walking to the door before turning back, looking at his husband.“I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> judged you, Tony, you know that. Don’t make me change that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>FRIDAY, DECEMBER 24.</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There she is!” Pepper whispered to Peter a smile on her face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She, Peter and MJ were sitting in the front row, watching as Morgan (in an expertly crafted red fairy costume complete with elaborate lace wings and red ribbons plaited into her hair, danced onto the stage with various other colourful fairies. The girl smiled over at them, giving a quick wave, but Peter noticed the glint of disappointment in her eyes that Tony wasn’t there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Earlier in the evening, Ben’s class had performed, and a similar occurrence had taken place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter had gotten a phone call from Tony earlier in the day explaining that he was hoping to be back in time for the play, but by the time Peter had to take the kids to the school there was no sign of him. Giving a glance to the back of the room, Peter gave a small smile to Steve, who was standing by the wall and filming the play along with various parents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time all the classes had performed and all the kids came out for a final Christmas song medley, there was still no sign of Tony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Peter and Steve got the kids home, there was still no sign of him. Peter checked his phone, letting out a quiet sigh to see a text from his husband.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Looks like I won’t make it back tonight. Will definitely be back early in the morning x’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, bath time.” Peter threw on a smile, turning to Steve. “you’re more than free to go home and enjoy the rest of your evening, Steve, we’ll see you and your lovely husband tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll just do a check on the house first.” Steve smiled, Peter raising an eyebrow. Normally the man would insist that he couldn’t leave Peter and the kids alone in the house. Well, Tony would be back in the morning and they had plenty of security measures in place..Peter shrugged off his thoughts as he ushered the kids upstairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who wants to go first?” Peter asked, looking between the princess and the crab before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be right back,” Peter smiled, wrapping a large fluffy towel around Ben and kissing the top of his head before heading to Morgan’s room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready, princess?” Peter asked, finding his daughter already dressed in her Belle pyjamas and running a brush through her hair, humming to herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be ready in a minute.” Morgan smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Peter nodded, smiling softly. “just go into the room and wait for us when you are.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had become a tradition on Christmas Eve that they would all cuddle up in Peter and Tony’s bed and watch movies until the kids fell asleep, and Peter lamented Tony’s absence once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Peter was combing Ben’s hair, he heard an excited shout from Morgan, coming from the master bedroom, looking up and raising an eyebrow. He set the comb down, reaching out for Ben’s hand and gently lifting the boy onto his hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Morgan?” Peter called, heading down the hall and finding his bedroom door ajar. “what’s going o..</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter opened the door to his bedroom, letting out a soft gasp as he saw Tony standing by the bed, Morgan clinging onto him for dear life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Papa!” Ben shrieked excitedly, running over to his father as soon as Peter set him down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, how’s my little astronaut?” Tony grinned, sweeping the boy up in his free arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You missed our play.” Morgan frowned, Tony offering her an apologetic smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Steve sent me the video, you were both amazing,” Tony beamed, and Peter felt his heart melt a bit as Tony looked over to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If Daddy doesn’t mind,” Tony smiled, carrying the kids over to Peter and offering him a quick kiss before pulling back. “I think it’s movie time.” </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to head over to my tumblr, same username as here, @keenwonderlandcollector, and send requests for Starker, or whatever ship takes your fancy 🎉❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>